Beauty and the Beast: A Walk with Kings Book 3
by Vetivera
Summary: Catherine's past causes her to retreat from her family. Vincent fights to save his family. Jacob proposes to Cathy and struggles to find his own strength in the past even as he discovers its treasures.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The promise of spring hung heavily in the air outside. The winter had been long and arduous. Everyone was getting cabin fever finding themselves tired of shoveling snow, negotiating the cold and slippery roads. Even winter pursuits of skating, skiing and tobogganing were tiresome. Warm weather vacations cut into parts of the snowbound residents of New York but many who could not afford a trip south were grumbling about the length of the season and the ongoing predictions of more snow. A wet spring meant risk of flooding throughout the state.

Despite her limited physical capacity, Catherine was increasingly able to visit the tunnels with each week that passed. She felt stymied by an inability to get out more and renew her relationships with old friends but she also hesitated to contact many of them until she felt a little more secure mentally and emotionally.

Her marriage to Vincent provided a great backdrop for the future. Everyday she was learning more about the gentle man she had married. Their incredible love story spread far and wide but there were always safety issues for her, Vincent and the son of their love who continued to show remarkable insight as he worked and lived between the two worlds.

Catherine hung up the phone and leaned over to kiss her husband before snuggling down into his arms again.

'I am so happy for Jason and Terry. They deserve this and more. Imagine a little boy for them to raise and to love.' Catherine's voice had a wistful quality. Vincent knew that she was sad at not being able to raise their own son.

'Indeed, these honeymoon weeks will give way to the joys of rebellion soon enough. Better to enjoy them.'

'Are you being cynical?'

'I hope not. Having a child is a humbling experience. We learn very quickly how little we know Catherine.'

'Vincent, could it have been so bad with Jacob. You told me he was a good boy.'

'He was but he was also a handful. I had to go back to my own youthful days to know that it is a rite of passage with all boys to rebel.'

'Now you are teasing me!'

'I am teasing but there is a deep truth to my words. I know that you are feeling the loss of your own time with Jacob as a baby but each time I held him in my arms I could not do so without seeing you. In some small way you were a part of everything.'

Catherine said nothing in reply. She snuggled closer to her husband and sighed deeply before falling back to sleep.

* * *

'I wish I knew what lay ahead.' Jacob's long deep sigh, so like his mother's own troubled Cathy. She did not turn to look at her friend and companion. Instead she focused her attention on the giant who sat quietly on the ledge across from them, hoping for another morsel of fruit from Jacob.

'You will never know what you want just thinking about it. You have to take some action you know, if you want to get things done.'

'Cathy, it isn't about getting things done. I have a million ideas in my head but none of them make sense.'

'What do you mean Jacob?' Now Cathy turned to his profile, studying its leonine lines with a barely concealed desire to touch the features of his incredible heritage.

Jacob tossed the Giant another plum, knowing it would be gobbled up in a hurry but pleased that the simple gesture could cement the sense of safety under the watchful power of the coven leader.

'Sickness Cathy, it puzzles me. I never wanted to study medicine but something about my Mother's experience, my Dad's appearance, my time with Edgar Raeburn and Brian, Gramps deteriorating health all coalesce at a point in my head. I want to work out connections.'

'Are you saying that you want to study medicine? You can't be serious!'

'Not medicine Cathy but a form of health awareness that releases people from the things that make them sick. Gramps would no doubt think I am crazy.'

'Do you think you're crazy?'

Jacob turned to face Cathy, eyes wide. He searched her face intently looking for the essence of the question. He chose to take it seriously, believing that the question was posed thoughtfully.

'I have mixed up impressions in my head but there is no clear path to make them real. Look where I bring my best girl for a date....an underground cavern, the tomb of my grandmother and the site of so much evil that I can hardly bear to think about John Pater...and yet I am drawn here.'

'Am I your best girl?'

Drawing her hands up to his face, Jacob kissed the tips of her fingers before settling a light kiss on her lips.

'Oh Jacob...that's why I love y...'

Cathy stopped suddenly, realizing that she had been about to say something which lay unspoken between them.

'Don't Cathy. Don't stop. I have loved you from the day you asked me what could me smile. The answer was always '_you'_.

'I just didn't want to be the first...you know..I..I.'

'I love you Catherine.'

Jacob held her close. He felt no great desire rise in him. He knew that Cathy held his heart and soul but he had much to do in his life and many things to sort out before he could be serious.

'I love you Jacob. I think I always have. I sense that we still have a journey to make before we can be complete but I promise you that I will be at your side, what ever you choose to do.'

The couple held each other close in the semi darkness of the underground cavern. Since the advent of spring, after a long and snowy winter, Jacob had felt himself drawn to the part of the tunnel world where John Pater, his natural grandfather, had worked his evil magic. There was a lot to learn about the life of the man called _Paracelsus_ by the members of the tunnel community. He had been outcast for years before his death, killed by his own son in a life and death struggle. Jacob keenly felt the horror of that time within his father, Vincent. And yet, he was still drawn to aspects of the work of John Pater.

Jacob Wells, his adopted grandfather and namesake, had hoped that the young man would someday grow into a doctor and leader of the tunnel community. Taking law instead, put him on a different path. Jacob thought about the synchronicity of his law career and its path to the discovery of his mother and her amazing recovery from a coma of over 20 years. He marvelled at the chance in a million law case with elements so extraordinary as to bring about a miracle. The miracle itself occupied Jacob's mind over and over. He felt nothing happened by chance but wanted to understand the process by which seemingly unrealted circumstances could evolve into such a transformation.

'Are you thinking about your mother again Jacob?', Cathy whispered into his ear.

'How did you know?'

'Your breathing changes and your head moves in a certain way, as if you are trying to capture a sound.'

'Cathy, I don't know why you put up with me.' The head shaking became decidedly pronounced.

'Because I know that I am unique in your life. Because I know that what you said about finding your way is necessary for you and because I know that we are tied together by some invisible bond no matter what path we take.'

Jacob leaned forward and kissed Cathy again, lightly. In the dim shadows he could barely make out her features and colour was absent but he knew every inch of her face. Rubbing his thumbs lightly along her cheeks he whispered 'nothing in this life would give me greater pleasure than to have you at my side Cathy. I am sure the way will become clear when the time is right. Thank you for trusting me not to hurt you.'

As the young couple held each other, Jacob's mind continued to wander to parts of his mind in which he saw much, jumbled information. He once told his father it was like looking at an ocean full of fish and trying to capture just one for a meal. Eventually he let go of the internal struggle and gave himself up to the pleasure of feeling the woman in his arms.

Jacob had been spending more and more time in Pater's chambers on the weekends. He continued to work as a young Public Defender under the less watchful eye of Oats but his mind was fully preoccupied with the space below ground which held more secrets than he could imagine.

The simple giants remained a community nearby. Their leader had once attacked Jacob but since the day his mind had been reporgrammed to a more gentle nature, he often came to observe the young visitor, knowing that a few fruits would come his way.

Jacob had been sneaking down to the chambers for quite awhile. It was the one place in which he could hide and be left alone. After the first few times he gave up his secret to Cathy and they often came down together on the weekends. Cathy was discreet but Jacob just loved the peaceful time shared with her. She could be as quiet as she was talkative. There was a great deal of uncertainty in their lives and in their relationship, but the trust they shared was only surpassed by the love and trust he observed in his parents.

Vincent was not aware of his Son's activities. Jacob saw his parents often but much of the younger man's life was lived in the tunnel or at the Public Defender's office. Jacob did not want to talk about what he was doing below. He was not sure his father would approve but Jacob felt compelled to delve into the life of John Pater. He knew there would be repercussions with his parents. He also knew that the legacy of John Pater held deep dark secrets. How and when things would manifest remained a mystery. The dark chamber, the books he had not touched and the remains of his grandmother all drew some energy from him but an inner turmoil held him paralyzed about his future.

He sighed again, realizing that life held more challenges than answers. Cathy felt his anguish. She held Jacob even more tightly knowing that there was little she could do for him. She would remain watchful.


	2. Chapter 2

Some weeks later, in the early hours of the morning, Vincent turned over trying not to wake Catherine. He felt her tossing and turning in the night. He tried to comfort her but her body lay stiff and unyielding beside him. Occasionally he heard sobs. That she should retreat from him after all this time, cut him to the core of his being. Catherine never had cause to doubt his love. He was as steadfast in his commitment to their relationship and their marriage as he had always been. Vincent tried to pinpoint a moment when Catherine changed. Try as he might he could find no event or conversation in which his wife of four months should feel unloved.

Vincent stared at Catherine's back. She was curled up in a fetal position. It looked sad. _Perhaps this was how she spent the better part of twenty years_ he thought. _Maybe she was retreating back into the coma that held her. What of our love? Does she not feel the pull of it?_ Questions raged through his mind. In the stillness he heard the plaintive call of his name and quickly returned to the bed, hoping to see her smiling face.

'Catherine, I am here. I love you.' He tried to turn her towards him but she resisted.

Catherine, I am going down for awhile. Do you want to go with me?'

'No.'

'Will you come later with Sue?'

'No'

'How about some breakfast? I can smell the coffee.'

'No'

'Catherine can you tell me what I can do to help you.'

'No.'

Vincent let go of his wife. 'I wish we could talk Catherine. If you don't tell me what's wrong I am powerless to help you.'

'No Vincent!'

The emphasis was his undoing. He slammed out of the room.

Vincent knew his mind and heart were in turmoil. He wanted to stay and yet he could not bear to try and make conversation when Catherine was clearly unable or unwilling.

He paced the hallway floor unsure what to do or where to go. He knew Jacob had noted some distress in his mother. They had little time to talk. He would have to make time. Catherine's health was a concern.

In the kitchen, Sue sat quietly. She looked up as Vincent entered. Each noted the other's sad face.

'She's not doing well is she Vincent?'

'What have you seen in her Sue? You know the last few years of her life better than anyone. Was she like this before she woke up?'

'Honestly Vincent, she didn't curl up like she's doing now. This is different. She had no independent movement then, now she does. She's almost like a child again. I never saw her like this.' Sue shrugged. Without leadership and reference points she was not able to assess Catherine in depth. She knew that Terry would be able to solve this problem quickly but she was busy caring for her baby and unavailable.

Vincent watched Sue's face as she spoke. He could sense her frustration but he was able to offer little comfort.

'Jacob is so busy these days and I hate to worry him unnecessarily. I can't push Catherine and I can't take her with me. This face and this body has its limitations. I feel them more than ever.' Vincent's hand fell to his sides, clearly a sign of internal defeat.

Sue was taken aback. She had gotten so used to Vincent's unusual appearance that the reminder of his differences and the way it curtailed his life came as a mild internal shock.

She smiled before commenting. 'Vincent to tell you that I no longer see you as different is a huge understatement. I can't believe it_. Sue you have come a long way_.' she finished still laughing at her awareness and the freedom it gave her.

'Not everyone will feel as you do but I thank you. It still does not enable me to be the kind of husband who can be fully engaged with his wife. I should be able to call her doctor, meet with him, share my concerns. He must think I care little for her.'

Sue reached out a hand to comfort Vincent. 'You love her. You'll find a way.'

* * *

'What's this?'

'Open the envelope Jacob. You've been here a year. You should be expecting it.'

Jacob slowly tore open the flap on the envelope and pulled out a letter signed by John Civco. Jacob quickly scanned the contents. It seemed to be a standard letter of congratulations on completing the first year as a probationary PD as well as a modest raise in pay.

'What do you think?'

'I don't know what to think. It hardly seems like a year has gone by.'

'Well it sure has been an eventful one for you.'

'Yes sir.' The response had less enthusiasm than Jacob intended.

'Jacob are you alright?'

Jacob realized that he had been inattentive. The praise was welcome. The raise of pay meant little but he quickly realized that to many this would be an important day.

'I am sorry Oats. I just love doing this work. I didn't expect …I didn't know that these things were celebrated.'

Jacob felt uncomfortable. He worked from the heart and did his job well. Praise from his peers always meant a lot to him. John Civco, the Senior Defender, had been a demanding taskmaster, expecting everyone to give 150 percent but Jacob had not been called into his office again, so he knew he was doing a creditable job. As he pondered the ups and downs of the previous year he heard a throat clearing. Oats was staring at him with a very puzzled look.

'You didn't answer my question Jacob. I asked if you were alright but perhaps I should ask if your mother is alright?'

'It's an …um....uh…adjustment every day.'

'Wells, I have never known you to be at a loss for words. If you have a problem, I hope you will feel you can share it with me. I don't want to pry but you haven't been yourself these past few weeks.'

Jacob was surprised by the offer.

'Don't look at me like I come from outer space Wells. I am a PD, not a prosecutor. I have learned to read people pretty well over the years and while I may not pick up everything sometimes I can….' Oats shrugged, feeling that he had revealed a little too much. At the same time he felt bad remembering his failure to see how troubled Brian had been.

'I don't hold it against you Oats. Brian hid his problems pretty well.'

'How did you know I was thinking about him?'

'I am a PD too!'

Both man chuckled. It seemed to ease the tension. Jacob felt himself relax.

'Oats, my mother is struggling a bit. We are watching her. I am not sure what it all means but she's been through a lot.'

'Listen Wells..…what your mother went through is an unbelievable story. She may not even be aware of the depth of it. Give her time.'

'I am trying to but she seems to be losing herself a little.'

'She may need counseling Jacob. Think about it. People can suffer a recurrence of a stressful event for years.'

'You mean post traumatic stress.'

'Yeah exactly.'

Jacob hadn't thought of it but he filed the information away in his brain. His gut told him the statement would be important down the road.

'Ok let's get back to business. I have a case I want you to take over.'

'Take over?' Jacob was surprised. His raised eyebrows amused Oats.

'Yes, it is a take over. I think you are the only one who can help this client.' Oats pulled a now familiar tan coloured docket in front of him and opened it to the first page. It seemed pretty thick. Jacob knew a lot of work had been done already.

'We want to get this girl to trial Wells. She murdered her boyfriend. There's no question about that. She called the police. She was found with the gun in her hand when they arrived. She shot him three times in the head, chest and genitals. There was no struggle. He seemed to have been sound asleep when she did it. She made sure he was dead but she is not cooperating with anyone. We want to get her assessed but she won't agree to anything.'

'Wouldn't a woman be more likely to reach her?'

'Tried three times. She sent them all packing. She is tough. Has a foul mouth on her. I don't know if I am doing you a favor Wells but you have a knack of getting to the bottom of things so see what you can do.

'I'll try.' Jacob's heart wasn't in the effort. His mother's changing health status in revent weeks worried him deeply. She seemed to be retreating. His father was beside himself with worry each passing day. Jacob felt helpless, the buoyancy of finding his mother was quickly fading, replaced by deep concern. In addition, his own personal struggles left him feeling very uncertain about the future.

He passed Cathy's desk on the way out. She noted his half- smile. None the less she smiled broadly knowing that he had reached a special milestone in the PD's office. In keeping with their shared agreement to be discreet, they made small talk and parted company with the secret wave which meant 'I love you' in sign language.

Jacob returned to his desk, sat heavily and pulled the docket towards him, opening the first page. He would study it fully then decide how he would approach this new client.

* * *

_Hard to believe a year had passed_. Given a little time to think about the envelope and its contents, Jacob started to appreciate the extent of work he had done in that year for the PD's office. Finding his mother superseded any other events of the past year, but during his walk to the jails he had time to think about his career again. Many times since his return from California he had questioned his role, his commitment to his parents, his job, the tunnel, Cathy. Something was always nagging him to look deeper but a vision of his own life's purpose escaped him.

Releasing the ache inside so he could prepare to interview Marina, his new and first trial client, Jacob found his 'game' face and entered the building which housed criminals waiting for disbursement of their cases. After the usual jailhouse identity checks he found himself in a stark room, table and chairs only facing a young woman, ravaged by life. Jacob checked her age to be sure he had the right client. The woman in front of him looked at least ten years older.

'What are you doing here? What do you want?' Her voice had a guttural quality to it.. She almost spit the words out.

Jacob was taken aback by her initial aggressiveness. Wisely, he said little, beyond introducing himself.

He sat down and waited for his client to continue her questions. She said nothing further. Instead she chose to pace back and forth, a hall mark of many prisoners who had been confined for some time. Her pacing irritated Jacob but he found a way to observe her movements and demeanor. He sensed she was rebellious and would find any excuse to lash out. In the stillness of the closed room Jacob could feel her mounting anxiety. Waves of harsh energy emanated from her slight skin and bones body. They made no eye contact. Time stood still. Minutes passed. Time stood still again. Jacob felt himself drawn into another dimension of being as he waited and Marina paced.

Almost robot like, feeling as if he were in a trance, Jacob finally started to close her docket. He stood up to leave. He gave himself a mental shake to break the inertia of inaction.

'If you choose not to speak with me I have to leave. I will return this afternoon. If you wish to have a conversation with me, please be ready. Guard!'

Marina stared at Jacob for a few minutes then let out a torrent of words so vile in content. Jacob had heard them all before but not like this and not from a woman. She was baiting him to rise and strike her.

Ignoring the unspoken invitation he said instead, 'I'll be back at two.'. He threw one last glance over his shoulder before leaving the room. A female guard of massive proportions charged in ready to subdue the prisoner. Jacob felt sorry for Marina but did not stop to comment. Something told him this was the best way to handle the situation.

Walking was a way of releasing pent up energy. Jacob wasn't hungry yet. He strolled through the now familiar streets, breathing deeply and shedding the energy he had absorbed from Marina. Bits and pieces of her known background invaded his mind. He already sensed her history. Jacob's power to absorb information from highly charged and emotional individuals refined itself to a point where he could read total strangers if he allowed his own receptive channels to open. This was another area where he struggled. _How much of a skill will I have? How do I know what's right?_ Questions about his inherited intuitiveness pushed his inner turmoil. Jacob knew his clairvoyant and clairaudient abilities were refining themselves daily but he had no desire to 'see' inside everyone he met. He felt it was an invasion of their privacy.

_Where is my off switch?_ Jacob stopped to look at himself in a large storefront window. He saw the man that he had become. Shorter golden hair than a year ago, bright ice blue eyes, tall lanky build. He didn't feel as awkward as he had. His body had matured along with his mind. Now he was just graceful. His inner strength was kept on a very short leash.

Jacob continued to walk. He grabbed a hot dog from a local street vendor before retracing his steps. His thoughts had progressed from the troubled woman he would be facing again to his own mother. He and Cathy often talked of how the brightness had gone out of Catherine in recent weeks. She seemed frail. Her mental state, once sharpening and absorbing, had suddenly slowed almost to a halt. Even his Father's abiding love failed to shake her internal reverie. He knew that he would have to talk with his father soon. His mother's retreat, which had initially felt like a small step back, now seemed like a deep chasm which she was unable to negotiate. The change had been as sudden as it had been strange. Clearly, she was deeply troubled but refused all offers of help.

As he mounted the steps to the jail minutes before two o'clock in the afternoon, Jacob put his mother's troubles from his mind and focused instead on Marina. He would try again to reach her. Anger and force would not work. She had murdered in cold blood. She was no stranger to force. Marina had a story to tell. Jacob would wait until she was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Marina greeted Jacob with the same two questions. 'What are you doing here? What do you want? They seemed like practiced questions. Jacob thought she really didn't care or didn't know why he was there.

My name is Jacob. I'd like you to tell me what happened the night Victor Hagen was shot.

Marina paused, stared ahead. 'I told the police.' Her voice was dead.

'The police are not here to defend you. I am. I can't protect you if I don't know the truth.'

'Protect me…protect me….protect me..'

'Yes, I am a lawyer. I need information to prepare a defense for you.' The words were hardly out of his mouth before Marina changed gears again.

'You want to know what happened…? Here's what happened.'

Jacob had been prepared for a horror story. He had been prepared for anything except the raving woman Marina became before his eyes. Jacob tried to block out her words. He knew they would sink in just the same. He focused his energy on watching a 22 year old girl, aged before her time, recount the misery of what led her to murder.

Her skin was taut on her face. Chest heaving, she hardly took time to breathe before moving from one moment to another of the encounter with Hagen. Jacob noticed her small teeth had actually been ground down to prepuberty size. Her hair was lank and lifeless. Her eyes, a golden brown, blazed with hate. As she spoke she rose from her chair, slowly.

'I told him to stop. I told him to stop.' Each time she repeated the sentence her voice rose. Her fingers curled into a fist and pushed her body up from the table, knuckles stark white with the pressure. The baring of teeth brought a sliver of fear to Jacob. In a fleeting moment he wondered if her posture could represent another branch of the Cat people but there was no kinship between lawyer and client. Jacob could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He felt that uncontrollable rage rise in him and swallowed hard to repress it. He was fearful of provoked action. He had no control over a response.

'I told him to stop. I told him to stop……'

Jacob knew that no sound had escaped from his lips. The growl, the roar, the coiled energy tightly held in his gut subsided. Not a muscle of his body moved, but Marina recoiled as if hit_. Is this yet another dimension to this power in me,_ he thought. _Can I direct energy without movement?_

Jacob watched her carefully, gauging her next movement. He could sense that her energy was canine rather than feline. What she projected was the natural enemy of his cat heritage. He knew, in some corner of his mind, that there was a people who worshipped canine energy. Sirius the dog headed star which reigned over the flood plains of the Nile also had a group of devotees. Even as he watched his deeply troubled client retreat into a submissive crouch, his mind could tap into other information so far removed from the situation in which his whole body was currently engaged.

Marina began to whimper softly, releasing the tight fists and wrapping her arms around her body in self comfort.

Sensing her retreat into another emotional dimension and speaking softly Jacob offered words of reassurance.

'Marina, I am not here to hurt you. I just want to learn about you.' He paused giving her time to absorb and sense his own calmness. I know you were not born in America. Where did you come from?'

'Colombia' The accent Jacob had heard during her tirade was confirmed.

'Who brought you to America?'

'Uncle'

'Where are your mother and father?'

The whimpering increased. The only response was a further drawing in of her physical self. Jacob needed no further confirmation. He knew this young child/woman had been a victim of life's horrors. His few questions confirmed what his senses already intuited. He felt sadness rise in him again. It felt like an unbearable weight. He looked at Marina knowing that one touch from him could release her of all pain, make her whole again but without due process of law, in her current state, she would be convicted and sentenced to yet another prison. What she needed was help. Jacob wasn't even sure if Marina's mental and emotional state lay beyond all help. He closed his docket with a heavy heart and called out for the guard.

'I will do everything I can to protect you Marina. That I promise you.' Jacob knew that the word protect would mean more than the word help to her troubled mind.

* * *

Jacob returned to his cubicle at the Public Defender's office and quickly typed out his report and plan. His amazing speed on the keyboard had the job done in no time. The sadness he initially felt had been replaced by a simmering anger at the plight of young children, sold or abducted into slavery. Human trafficking was the worst kind of sin. Children deserved more. He thought again of the young children in his tunnel community. Their lives were different but surely living below the city, loved and supported by adults who really cared, was better than the life Marina lived. False comforts, paid for with her body, diminished her humanity.

Docket in hand, Jacob made his way to Oats' office. Cathy saw his approach. Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew that he had been emotionally defeated by the interview with Marina.

'Do you need to talk Jacob?'

'I will Cathy. Can we meet midtown? I think my Dad wants to talk with me tonight about my mother as well.'

'Sure. I'll meet you there.'

Jacob smiled at Cathy. He blessed the stars again for helping him to find this wonderful woman who understood him without words. They would have a chance to talk and she would help him to put his idealism into perspective. Not that Cathy was cynical but she had lived life in a less protected environment. He always appreciated her common sense approach. Their midtown meeting would be relaxing.

Midtown was code for the Brownstone home of his parents. His upstairs apartment was self contained but Jacob and his father shared much of their time between Midtown and Downtown, the code for the tunnels. Cathy and Jacob shared a further secret. Uptown was the code for shared time in the chambers of Paracelsus. Jacob hadn't been there in weeks but acknowledged that its pull was hard to resist. Any further activity there would have to wait. There were other pressing issues in his life.

After his parents marriage, Jacob wanted to move back to the tunnels and quit his job but Catherine wouldn't hear of it. She knew that she would be fine with Vincent's love and Sue's help. She wanted Jacob to pursue his career above, getting to know her world. Jacob acquiesced, feeling that he had a lot to give to his work. What a difference a few months could make. His mother's sudden and unexpected deterioration in recent weeks made a mockery of the wishes they had all shared at the Winterfest marriage of his parents. Shaking his head to dispel the inertia that constantly threatened to overwhelm him, he gave Cathy one last grateful look and knocked on Oats' door.

'Did she send you packing too?'

'She did this morning but I thought I would give it another chance this afternoon.'

'And?'

Jacob leaned forward and placed the docket in front of Oats.

'You were right about one thing Oats.'

'It's a great day when I'm right. Go on…tell me.'

'Post traumatic stress….big time. She needs a psychiatric assessment and probably admission to a facility if we ever hope to save her.'

'Save her?'

'Sanity. Listen, I know you don't like too much information, other than facts, but here is a case in which a young woman has committed a crime. She has no priors, no history.

She shot a man in cold blood and then called the police. It made no sense. She may not have wanted him dead but she did need to change her circumstances.'

'Are you playing psych now Wells.'

'No Sir but I did see a woman with a significant past.'

'Do I want to know?'

'It is all in my report. We should get someone to assess her soon and then set up a date to have her committed under a form.'

'I'll read it over Wells. Go home. You look beat.'

'Thanks sir.'

* * *

Jacob headed out the door. It was early. He had a significant advantage over his peers. Leaving early was not a perk of the job. He worked faster than any other PD. His special skills allowed him to complete some tasks in lightening speed. As strange as it may seem leaving early evened the score. What he could complete in 4-5 hours took his peers days. In order not to be unpopular he shortened his days, did a lot of research and kept to a reasonable workload. Oats had stopped looking over his should long ago.

He walked through the park to the tunnel entrance. Jacob looked around at the new growth on the ground and in the trees. He tried to keep his mind clear of the events of the day. Marina would be helped. He felt confident of that. He also looked forward to spending the evening with Cathy. After a short visit with Jacob senior, who always looked forward to a time spent with his grandson, he would also try to spend a little time with his mother and have a necessary conversation with his father.

At a cross way in the tunnel he ran into Celeste. As Mary spent more and more time with Gramps, Celeste took on her roles. Now she was hurrying to the nursery with a new baby and a small child.

'Has someone given birth Celeste?'

'No Jacob Wells, I found these children abandoned in the park. Their mother left them since yesterday.'

'What?' Jacob moved forward quickly to help her with the little girl.

'Don't wake the baby Jacob Wells. I have seen their mother in the area for days and she is drug addicted. The baby will scream if you wake her.'

'I'll be gentle.' He touched the head softly. Indeed he could feel tremors in the baby even in sleep. He nodded to Celeste before bending down to interact with the little girl who was unkempt and wide eyed. He wondered when she last ate a decent meal. His extended hand was received without fear. Gradually the little girl came towards him. He lifted her in his arms, following Celeste's retreating back.

In recent weeks the nursery was filling more and more with children abandoned by parents no longer able to care for them.

'Celeste, do we have enough women to help with these added children?'

'No Jacob Wells.'

'How do you manage?'

'With prayer.'

Jacob had no rejoinder. He shook his head, took one last look around the tunnel nursery room and headed for his grandfather's chambers. He wasn't surprised to find his Father there.

The three men, Grandfather, Son and Grandson shared some desultory conversation. Jacob senior observed his family with pride. His knee and hip injury had rendered his back useless. His fading memory prevented 'Father' from making clear and fair decisions. More and more he was confined to bed. Most of his leadership was merely ceremonial. A council now ran the community effectively. It would remain that way after Father's death. Vincent would be a part of the council but there would be no inherited leadership role for him. The three men were rarely together. . It was a touching time.

Father and son left the tunnels together, hoping for some time alone to discuss Catherine's health.

They walked side by side, chatting easily. Vincent was slightly taller than his son. His broad and powerful shoulders contrasted sharply with the lean lines of Jacob. Long strides moved both quickly along the tunnels.

'Dad do you remember any event that could have changed her? Did anyone come to see her that you didn't know about?'

'No and even if I didn't know, Sue would have seen or heard something, but she is as baffled as I am.'

Both men fell silent as they negotiated a narrow tunnel in single file.

'When I call her Mama, now she responds by saying Catherine.' Jacob confided to his father.

Vincent stopped suddenly turning to face his son.

'Why didn't you tell me this? If she doesn't remember that you are her son, she may be losing her memory.'

'Does she have any problems remembering you Dad?'

'Not yet! But she retreats from me most of the time. At other times, she will not let me go.'

'Dad, maybe it's time for her to see a specialist.'

'But what kind Jacob? Is it a physical, mental or emotional problem? She may not agree to it either.'

'I'll talk with her tonight, if she will let me.'

Both men had to pause as they traversed another area where conversation was difficult. When they resumed, Jacob felt the need to ask his Father questions about the community in which they had so much of their life's history invested.

'Dad have you noticed how full it's getting in the nursery? Celeste brought home two more children today. One of them is a baby from a drug addicted mother. There aren't enough adults to look after them. She'll wear herself out.'

'We are all aware of it Jacob. I spoke at council yesterday. Her heart is big but her reasoning is faulty. We know that life in the world above is getting increasingly tough for many, but Celeste knows her own history of abandonment. She just can't sit by and watch other children suffer. We have asked the helpers to look for homes above for some of the older children.'

'It is going to be hard on everyone.'

Vincent and Jacob reached the edge of the tunnel and the park. It would be a quick run for both to reach the Brownstone. The evening sky had darkened. Vincent pulled up his hood. 'Go ahead Dad. I am going to take my time.' Despite his middle age, Vincent sprinted off with all the vigor of a man half his age. Jacob was able to walk more slowly reviewing, as he took each step, the conversation with his Father. It had been an eventful day already and yet he still had to speak with his Mother. He hoped Cathy would not lose patience with him. They were supposed to meet long ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob reached home in a very pensive frame of mind. He opened the door slowly hearing, at first, the sound of his father's voice in the kitchen with Sue. He looked down the other direction. It was dark but he hoped his mother would be sitting where he could have a few words with her. The living room was empty. He walked further down and knocked on her bedroom door. Her quiet 'come in' sounded hopeful. 'Who is it?' she called out.

On an impulse, Jacob held the normal response of 'me Mama' and said instead 'It's Jacob, Catherine.'

The light was off but her silhouette was visible in the light from the window, where she sat curled up.

'Father?'

'No Catherine, its Jacob Wells.'

Jacob heard the intake of breath. He couldn't see her features. He waited, hoping.

'Vincent? Where's Vincent?' she called out at last.

He heard the anxiety in her voice and decided not to push it. It felt like a total rejection of him. He tried not to take it personally. Up until recent weeks, she had shown him unconditional love. Something had happened to his mother. He did not know what or when but it was clear that her retreat from him was triggered by an event unknown to anyone. Whether it was external or internal was left to be determined. He sensed his father's approach and said softly 'I'm leaving Catherine. I hope to see you again soon.' There was no response.

Outside the door he gave his father a helpless look and bounded up stairs to his own apartment.

* * *

Cathy was also sitting quietly at the end of the couch, legs curled under her. A reading lamp threw a soft light over her shoulder. She had a book in one hand. Her beautiful fingers threaded the long gold/brown hair that fell over her eye. _How it's grown since I first saw her_, Jacob thought.

Cathy sensed, rather than heard his presence. She looked up and smiled, welcoming him to her, hand outstretched. Jacob hurried over. Straddling his hands around her and leaning against the back of the couch, he placed a light kiss on her forehead before finding her waiting lips. Her fingers now threaded the golden locks. The movement was comforting and settled his own anxiety and loss. He broke the kiss and sat down beside her on the soft leather couch, facing her with a sad smile.

'You saw your mother?'

'It wasn't any easier today Cathy. She still doesn't know me.'

'She doesn't know me either Jacob. She calls me Lena all the time.'

Jacob looked up then. His eyes were moist with unshed tears. 'Maybe it will have to be just enough to have her back…back for my Dad, I mean, and try to forget that she is my mother.'

'We can all be happy that she is back but this amnesia exists with a depression that takes away her joy in life.'

'That's it exactly. I could, with some difficulty, adjust to her forgetting me, but seeing her so sad and withdrawn is something different.'

'Jacob, I cooked. I want you to eat. It's late but this is a light meal. You're fading away with your own anxiety.'

Over dinner, Jacob, with Cathy's prompting recounted his interview with Marina. She nodded, allowing him to talk.

'It is clear to me that she is suffering from the effects of being kidnapped and brought here to be a plaything for men. Cathy, she looked years older than her age.'

'It sounds to me like she has more than post traumatic stress. At a guess, I would say that she has Multiple Personality Disorder.'

'How do you know?'

'Listening to you describe her behaviours. Hearing your thoughts on the events of her life. It all adds up to a child who needed to retreat from a world that held horror and terror. Jacob, I have not told you but I earned a degree in Psychology. I had to leave the Masters Program because of money. You can't work in independent practice without it. So I settled for a position with the Public Defender's office.'

'Why didn't you tell me before Cathy. I would have supported you through it.'

'It stopped being about money a while ago Jacob. I just got lazy, giving myself a hundred excuses every day. I couldn't function. My thoughts were all centred on my mother and her illness. I was too busy. I had a good job, why rock the boat? Now, I just don't know if that's where I want to be.'

'If you would like to be there again, will you tell me?' Jacob reached his hand across the table to emphasize the importance of what he wanted convey.

'I will, but why Jacob?'

'Your knowledge helps to give substance to what I sense. You make it real and concrete.'

'I didn't know. I just thought we were talking. I suppose it's hard to separate my conscious mind from my knowledge base.'

'And your experience! I hate to remind you that I had a very sheltered childhood. I need your world view.'

'Are you saying we make a good team?'

'I rest my case.'

'Oh Jacob, it is good to see you smile. But, getting back to your client, she will have a tough time negotiating the psychiatric system to get help.'

'Why?'

'When a prostitute kills a john no one cares about her.'

'Funny, I see her as a victim.'

'She is a victim too but very few will see that. She'll be seen as a bad girl who met the wrong guy or had a pimp who didn't give her money.'

Jacob was astounded that anyone could see Marina in any other way.

'I see the look on your face Jacob, but you have to remember my mother was a prostitute and I know the life they lead. She was a barely more than a child herself when she hit the streets. It took away her innocence and her life, giving her a hard edge.'

'Cathy….I'm sorry. I had forgotten. I have so much to learn.'

'Your heart is open to it Jacob. That's more than most.'

They fell silent for awhile. Jacob complimented Cathy on the delicious meal of steamed salmon in a butter herb sauce. It was so different from the meat and potatoes fare of the tunnels. Not only was his mind evolving but also his palate.

* * *

Below, in the dim bedroom light, Catherine was in tears. Her husband held her tightly offering words of comfort.

'Catherine can you tell me what's wrong? I keep asking but you won't tell me.'

'I don't know. I feel sad Vincent.'

'I know you do My Love.'

'Why?'

'There is no easy answer. You are recovering from a coma of more than 20 years Catherine. There is a lot of information you have forgotten and some you have lost.'

'Coma? What are you talking about? No Vincent!' She raised her fists to beat against his chest.

Vincent knew that she was about to retreat mentally and emotionally. He could almost feel her withdraw physically too. He wondered again what could have triggered this change. Could it be an internal event on a mind that was static for so many years. There were too many variables. He conceded that professional help may be necessary.

Earlier, Sue told him she was a little better today. Catherine had some soup, and walked around more than she had in the previous days. Tonight she was a little more accessible to him but none the less she still struggled. Vincent tried to think back to their short time together and whether he had seen her like this before. For him the more than 20 years was a real stretch. He had to dig deep to remember. Conversely, for Catherine it was merely two years. He had to fill the gap.

In their three short years together, she had many encounters with criminals. She had also lost her Father. He remembered the time when the anniversary of her own mother's death brought on a period of real sadness. At the end it brought them closer together but she went through a terrible time.

Catherine had fallen asleep in his arms. He lifted her gently and placed her in bed. He lay down beside her, much as he did years ago, rocking her and whispering words of reassurance. His thoughts drove him back to that time. When he returned to the present, a plan was formulated in his mind to resolve this problem. A psychiatrist didn't seem like the answer. If Catherine was to get professional help, he wanted to be a part of it. He didn't see how that would be possible. Instead Vincent knew he would have to take matters into his own hands. Catherine wasn't just his friend above anymore. She was now his wife and his responsibility.

* * *

Upstairs Jacob and Cathy sat side by side on the couch listening to wave music. The jarring ring of the phone broke the mood.

'Who could that be Jacob?'

'I don't know. It's not like I have lots of friends with phones,' he laughed reaching for the receiver.

'Have you all forgotten about me?'

'Terry! I, for one could never forget about you. Cathy is here with me.'

'As if she could be anywhere else. I haven't heard from you guys for awhile.' Terry's voice had an element of concern in it.

'I'm sorry. You know we aren't that great with phones but I guess we all thought you might be busy with the new little one.'

'Vladimir is a handful. I have too little time, and get too little sleep. On the other hand, I have lots of milk and lots of patience.'

Jacob laughed. He had seen enough babies in the tunnels to know that they are a handful.

'You seem more than capable.'

'Jacob, I thought I would hear from your mother. It's been awhile since we talked.'

'When was that Terry?'

'Geez, I think Vlad was about 10 days old. Now he's almost six weeks.'

'Do you remember what you talked about?'

'Not much really. Vlad was waking up crying every feed. He started screaming and I had to end the call. It has been difficult to find time to call back, but I hoped she would.'

'I see.'

'What's going on Jacob? To be honest, I have called back but Sue keeps saying she is out or down in the tunnels. It sounded more like she was putting me off.'

'Is that why you called me instead?'

'Yes.'

I had thought about calling you. Dad wanted to but you know how he is with the phone. 'She's just not herself Terry.'

'_Herself_ is pretty hard to define Jacob. She's going to have……'

Jacob could hear the sound of crying.

'That kid seems to know the minute I pick up the phone. I thought I would have a little more time. He keeps me hopping. We need to talk more. Please call me or email.'

'I will Terry.'

Jacob hung up the phone and relayed the unheard side of the conversation to Cathy.

'I have been thinking of Terry too. I never thought about calling her either because of the baby.'

'Well she seemed genuinely concerned. Something she said rang a bell. I think I will email her tomorrow. We have to get to the bottom of this!


	5. Chapter 5

'Sue, has my Dad left already?'

'Yeah he went out before light. Jacob, he took your mother with him.'

'What?'

'He didn't tell me why. He just knocked on my door and said he and Catherine will be gone for the day.'

"OK…thanks Sue.'

Jacob was puzzled. He didn't think his mother would be agreeable to going below but then she was not acting normally. He shared his thoughts with Cathy as they went out the door, headed to work.

Cathy stopped at her usual coffee place to have a second cup while Jacob continued on to work. He allowed himself to think about his mother but his thoughts strayed to Cathy and their relationship. Leaving her for even a short time saddened him. Jacob reviewed the previous night. It was a delight for him to come home and find her waiting. It was almost as if she had always been there, should always be there. He knew that he would wait forever for her.

Jacob ran through a list of all the traits he liked about her. He admired her work ethic. It was always enlightening to brain storm and problem solve with her. She loved him and was so supportive of everything he did. There were times when she reined him in too. He thought about when she had been missing, held by Edgar Raeburm and how worried he had been. He loved Cathy with everything inside him.

_These are grounds for a solid marriage. I wonder if I should ask her? Would she really marry me?_

Despite the closeness of their relationship, Jacob was surprised to find that there were still things he didn't know about her. _Was it because I didn't listen…no she didn't tell me _he concluded_. Should I have asked? _Her degree in psychology surprised him, but in a pleasant way. She was efficient at her job, managed everyone with a smile, even Oats. Unlike other admin assistants in the department, she kept her mind on her work, at work. _How would things change if we got married. She had been willing to live below with me before. Would she live above with me?_

Jacob abandoned the circular train of thought. He felt immature and inexperienced when he second guessed himself. He let go of the idea of marriage for now and headed to his office space. He was curious to find out what would happen with Marina today. He wanted her to be seen as soon as possible.

* * *

It was noon before Jacob had a break. Oats had left a pile of dockets on his desk with his usual KVOS note. One or two cases seemed interesting. The others were pretty routine. He completed his findings on the last client. Stretching broadly to get his circulation going again, he picked up the pile and walked down to Oats office. Cathy had already gone to lunch. Oats was at the door.

'I'm finished with these Oats. There are a couple of them I'd like to discuss with you when you have time.'

'I was just coming to see you Wells. Come in. I have some not so good news.'

The two men sat down. Oats looked self-conscious.

'Listen Jacob, I didn't put a rush on this case you saw yesterday. I just didn't think she was urgent and she's been in holding for a while. I know, I know what you wrote,' he said defensively, raising a hand to ward off the storm he could see coming. 'There's a lot of speculation in what you presented in your conclusions. You know that doesn't help in a defense.'

'So she won't be seen today. But she will be seen right?'

'She killed herself last night Wells. I'm sorry.

Jacob sat back in the chair. He felt sad for Marina's existence in the world but happy that she could at last be free of the life she was living. He looked at Oats. His boss seemed genuinely disturbed.

'Listen it was a long shot. I wish I had seen her sooner.'

Oats looked long and hard at Jacob. He shook his head but spoke as if compelled to utter an inexplicable truth.

'Wells, you _know_ things that just aren't possible to know. Why?'

'Why are you curious now?' Jacob rejoined with a hint of suspicion.

'Because, if you hope to help people in this business you have to separate what you can speculate from what is real and tangible. Do you get what I am saying?'

'Yeah I do, but I can't do things any other way.'

'There are a million Marinas out there Wells. You can't help them all.'

'I can if the systems which support these criminal activities are harnessed and stopped.'

'Good luck! That's idealistic. You can't stop human trafficking for sex or anything else.'

'You can, if women and children have other choices. You can, if criminals who abduct children are brought to justice. You can, if organizations which support drugs on the streets are disbanded.'

As he spoke, Jacob's passion for the social and moral problem in society grew. Oats was taken aback by this side of his young defender.

'Hold on Jacob, you are beginning to sound like a crusader. You can't do both jobs you know. You will have to stand on one side or the other. You can't defend and prosecute at the same time.'

'No? Watch me!'

Disgusted with himself and the system, Jacob got up from his chair. He had been tempted to fling it across the room. He returned to his desk only long enough to grab his coat, before storming out the door.

His long strides took him towards the park before he realized that he did not want to go below. His father was busy with his mother. This was not the time to run home crying about injustice. On an impulse, he turned around and headed towards the city morgue.

* * *

Vincent returned to his chambers to check on Catherine. He had to take one of the women from the nursery to stay with her while he assisted with the older children. Clara turned to give him a reassuring smile.

'She's been asleep all this time Vincent.'

He nodded and bent over her sleeping figure. He removed a tendril of hair from her forehead. 'Ring the bell if she wakes up. I'll be with Father for a little while.'

Vincent was torn between his ailing wife and debilitated father. He loved both. His life with Catherine in the Brownstone was astonishing but the environment challenged him to see the world in a different way. Down here, in his home he was comfortable, secure. Vincent hoped that bringing his troubled wife here would allow her to go back to those early days of their relationship. How she would react to almost everything, worried him. Catherine had been below many times since their wedding. She had always been willing to stay a night if he wished. That changed with this sudden turn in her behaviour. She spent much of her time curled up in the chair in her room. Most troubling of all, she seemed to have abandoned her persona as a mother altogether.

Logically, Vincent couldn't imagine how it would be to wake up one day and see a fully grown son. And yet, he felt very strongly that it was Jacob's energy which penetrated through the fog in her brain and restored her to consciousness. He didn't think she was rejecting Jacob, but the process by which a mother watches and adjusts to her children's growth just didn't happen for Catherine. He wondered, as he stared at her even breathing, if she even remembered giving birth.

He felt he might understand the issues in this family crisis. To solve it without hurting either mother or son was a dilemma. He gave Clara a warm squeeze on the shoulder before returning to his father. He had sent a message to Sue asking her to come down later to sit with Catherine and relieve Clara. Celeste and others would need extra hands to help provide afternoon care in the nursery.

* * *

Jacob entered the morgue area where Marina's body lay on a cold slab. _What a horrific end to an even more horrific life, _he thought. The attendant was very matter of fact. Jacob supposed that he had done this many times with families and their loved ones. Marina had no one. Jacob had spoken briefly with the coroner. He discovered that she had been very resourceful in killing herself. Marina had not been on a suicide watch. It should have been obvious that she had attempted to end her life many times before and therefore needed close observation.

As the attendant pulled back the white sheet, Jacob stared at the ravaged face. He lifted her hand, not surprised to find scars at the wrist. It confirmed what he had suspected. Her death had not been that long. He still felt some life in her body, although she was cold. He allowed his mind to focus. Bits and pieces of the jigsaw which comprised her life could still be captured. Touching her before was too dangerous for him and for her. _What was the harm in knowing more about her life? _

The attendant was looking at Jacob strangely. 'What are you doing?'

'She hasn't been dead that long. I was just trying to get a sense of her death time.'

'You can't tell that by picking up her hand.'

'You can't, but I can.'

'Hey Guy, you're creepy. Are ya one of those nuts who like dead bodies. If you are, I'm calling security.'

Jacob stared hard at the young man in front of him. His eyes narrowed and he focused his attention on the attendant's face.

'You will not! I want to spend a few minutes with this body. Go and sit down. Wait until I'm done.'

The young man nodded and stepped back. He took a seat at the door, saying nothing.

Jacob continued to hold Marina's hand. He returned his full attention to her. Immediately telepathic data and pictures started to flow. He could feel her spirit hovering above. He heard her message and her plea. He whispered softly 'I will Marina.' before returning her hand to her side. He pulled up the sheet and called the attendant back.

'Are ya done?'

'Yes thanks… uh… Pedro', Jacob responded peering at the faded name tag. 'I have paid my last respects.'

Upstairs in the office, he told the intake worker to call him if the body was not claimed. He would see to her burial. Jacob doubted whether anyone would even acknowledge her existence. Victor Hagen was thought to be her boyfriend by the police. They wouldn't take the time to notify anyone else because she was a non person in law. She had no existence outside of her apartment and no papers to give legality to her life. Satisfied with what he had done and desperately needing a quiet place to revisit the events of the day he headed to the one spot he knew where he would be undisturbed. It was still early.

* * *

Catherine awoke with a start. She didn't call out. Where she was, felt warm and familiar. She turned over expecting to see Vincent. Sue sat close by, working on a project she had started now that she had so much time on her hands.

'Sue, where is Vincent? Why am I here?'

'Honey, you came down with Vincent this morning.'

'I don't remember. I don't remember Sue. What's happening with me?'

Sue put down the embroidery frame, carefully sliding the needle into the material and went over to hug Catherine. 'You don't have to remember everything today. You've been in a funny mood for a couple of weeks. You're gonna be fine. I made some fresh soup today. It's still warm. Have a cup and then we can go for a walk, find Vincent.'

Catherine was mollified and gave in to the idea of a warm cup of soup. Sue had packed it in a thermos. She opened it pouring the contents back and forth until it was cool enough. Catherine drank slowly, sipping really. Her appetite seemed so low. Sue could see it was an effort. There was a slight smile from Catherine. Perhaps she had turned the corner. _Down here, it's like she is in another world,_ Sue thought.

A little later Vincent returned. He was so happy to see Catherine sitting up, talking with Sue. He was careful not to introduce anything controversial into the conversation. This small change gave him hope that whatever was troubling Catherine, was passing.

'I am going back now Catherine. I will come and see you later.'

'Where's father?'

'In his chambers resting'

'I should go and see him Vincent. He came to see me last night.'

'I'll let him know.' Vincent did not make any further comment. If he needed confirmation that Catherine had forgotten about their son, he had it now. To forget about Jacob, the adult was one thing, but her body's individual memory cells would remember that she had given birth. How could he reconcile the two again?

* * *

Jacob hurried down the steps to Pater's chamber. He felt that familiar eerie feeling wash over him at the hollow silence that filled the rooms. He waited allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark then he lit a candle. The giant Moses was soon perched on his ledge. Jacob tossed the whole bag of fruits he had purchased. The giant knew he should leave. Jacob wanted to be alone.

He entered the chambers where they had first found the drugs and the gold. The gold had been packed up and put away. The drugs had been thrown into the cavern which led deep into the bowels of the earth. Jacob didn't need gold or money but he knew that someday it would help others. He sat cross legged in the chamber where Pater had practiced his magickal arts. Head bowed he recounted, in his mind, Marina's story.

_She had been the last of four children in a wealthy Colombian family. One day the ranch was attacked by rebels. The parents were killed in front of the children. The boys had been taken, to be recruited into the rebel organization. The oldest girl was immediately gang raped and left for dead. Marina, at six years of age, was dragged away kicking and screaming. She was sold to a broker for child pornography. The 'uncle' who purchased her through the pedophilia network, brought her to America and abandoned her when she was 13. She was picked up by a pimp who put her to work on the streets. By 19, she was hard- edged and street savvy. She found a wealthy benefactor and started to live a little better thinking that someone finally cared for her. Soon she was servicing all his friends too. Victor Hagen had been one too many. _

Jacob forced his mind to skim over most of the details. The story sickened him. He looked around at Pater's chambers talking into the silence.

'I know that you were a part of this type of organization at one time. I don't know how you could have done such a thing or been a part of it even if you were not active in it. I am your biological grandson and I have your blood in my veins. I don't want to be anything that you were with respect to these evil deeds. I need to redeem you for the sake of my father and me and any children I may have. Marina came to me in spirit and asked that I stop this madness. You will have to help me because you can. I am born with these powers. I don't understand them but I have to use them for good not evil. You have led me here and you hold me here. So tell me….what do I do now?'

Jacob bowed his head and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

'_Consequences Jacob. There are consequences to all deeds, good and evil'._

Jacob heard the disembodied voice. He had to learn to distinguish between his own thought process and voices that came to him from another source. He continued to sit quietly in the dark space, breathing deeply. His body was on solid earth. He felt safe until a sensation of drawing and separation spread from his upper chest outward.

In a brief moment, he could see himself sitting, head bowed at the same time that he was sensing his body. It wasn't an altogether unknown feeling. He often felt an impression of floating just as sleep would overtake him at night, but this conscious effort forced him to still a rising fear.

Jacob turned his mind to the energy floating above, seeing himself. He felt a small connection between the separated parts. Tentatively, he allowed a personal exploration of the sensations. The term near death experience came to mind. Jacob filed that information. He had no idea what it meant. Closer thought allowed him to place his current state in the same category. He felt no sense of his own death but could see how the separation of soul from the body could be similar.

Jacob let go of the focus on his body and looked out at what he thought would be four walls. Instead there was an energy pulling him. It belonged to the voice which had said 'c_onsequences_'.

'Who are you?'

'_Jacob, you are in a knowing place. The answers are inside of you_.'

'John Pater!' Jacob felt no rancor inside of him, just deep curiosity.

'_You called Jacob. I am here. I cannot explain the actions of John Pater. I will show you what you need to know. You decide_.'

The hesitation was slight. Jacob followed. His last thought, in the moments before he felt the separation, were of Marina. Now in a strange cosmic picture show he could see or sense, Jacob wasn't sure which, the details of her life. He saw the events of the attack. It had been horrific. Her elder sister, brought into sharp focus, was a beautiful young teenager. Death had been a much better outcome for her.

As the story flowed, a face began to take shape. It was the grim visage of a young man, sitting on a log, in what appeared to be a densely covered mountain. A rifle was securely propped against the side of his body, its tip touching along the side of his face. The eyes were cheerless, almost dead. Beneath the surface unshed tears were held at bay. This was Marina's brother, the only survivor of the family. His younger sibling had been killed years earlier in rebel warfare. Jacob could sense his grief. This day marked the anniversary of the death of his parents, his older sister and now Marina.

It was too much for Jacob. He wasn't sure how but a sudden draw pulled his disembodied energy back into his waiting body. The awareness of consciousness startled his nervous system. He could feel a trembling throughout his body.

'_What a strange experience_', he thought, calming himself with a gentle rocking motion. When the tremors subsided, he felt around his body to make sure everything was in place. Jacob wasn't totally naive. He understood about the dimensions and planes which many clairvoyants, channelers and psychics used. After the trip to California, he spent some time reading and researching information about his gift of vision. Not much of it made sense until now. Jacob's innate knowledge told him that he had been on the astral plane, in real time, with the remnant energy of his disgraced biological Grandfather. Pater's power in death seemed so remote from the stories of the man.

Jacob knew that the earthly body carried a different energy than the astral body. He hoped to learn more about his family's past by accessing his own ancestral energy. If this was the way, he would take it. In answer to his plea for understanding, he had seen events in the past and the present time on the astral plane. _Could he also see his past? How far back could he go?_ Realizing the futility of trying to figure it all out, he decided to set these thoughts aside. As a courtesy, he thanked his astral guide. In reorienting himself to the present, Jacob noted that the candle had hardly burned at all. He felt as if he had been away for hours.

* * *

Catherine sat quietly staring at the flickering flame before her waiting for her husband's return. She was tempted to snuff out the candle and feel the comforting darkness around her. Sue had returned to the Brownstone at Catherine's insistence. She didn't need a baby sitter.

Varied sounds filtered through her mind, unaccompanied by any discernible pictures. It was all just annoying noise_. Where are my good memories?_, she thought idly. Catherine felt disconnected from momentous milestones in her life. The ability to reconnect pictures to sounds evaded her grasp. Everything inside her head was a murky bog.

She sought in her mind for a vision of any time when she felt safe and happy. Vincent's comforting embrace was very real and very warm. All else faded. The small community of friends around her talked of things she didn't understand, people she had not heard of. Vincent, and Sue were real to her. The young man who called her Mama scared her. She had wanted a baby for Vincent but something happened. Now it was too late.

Catherine could feel her head begin to swim with images of torture. She could feel the familiar unseen hands begin to grab at her, pushing her, pulling her this way and that. Closing her mind to the memories she returned to the bed hiding her face, willing the evil to go away.

Vincent walked down the tunnel with a cautious optimism. Catherine had shown signs of animation. Fear and anger were less evident today. It had seemed like a good idea to bring her back to his place. She had always come to him in times of distress. He could not return her to the apartment where they had spent many wonderful hours. but he felt confident that time here would help to restore her sense of past and connect it with the present.

It didn't take long for his hopes to be dashed. As soon as he saw the huddled figure under the bed covers he knew that forgotten memories had once again overtaken Catherine. He leaned over hoping that at the very least she would not reject him.

Arms flailing she pushed and fought the unseen enemy, yelling no! no!. Vincent sensed that some dreadful memory had resurfaced, wiping out the past year of her life. He felt frustrated by his inability to reach his wife's loving heart. His own experience with Gabriel had taught him the real meaning of evil. He couldn't imagine what that monster had done to Catherine. This outcome spoke volumes of the horror she was reliving.

Of all things that puzzled him, he could not understand how Catherine had lost memory of Jacob. Sighing deeply to quell the roaring rage that threatened, he swallowed his personal sense of loss and turned instead to his desk. Opening his diary with barely concealed frustration, he began to write furiously.

* * *

Catherine rose from her sleep like a drowning woman rising to the surface from the bottom of the ocean. She felt as if she had traveled a long, arduous journey underwater, free of sight and sound. From somewhere in the depths, there was a sound which permeated her hard won peaceful sleep. Rolling over gingerly she felt for the warm body of her husband. Surprised to find him not there, she dared to open her eyes hoping that the sensations which sent her reeling earlier were gone. Vincent sat in his chair, his head on the table. It was obvious he had been writing when sleep got the better of him. She wondered why he hadn't come to bed.

The sound which had disturbed her sleep penetrated the deathly quiet. Catherine got up from bed. Sliding her feet into warm slippers she gingerly made her way out of the chambers. Vincent stirred but did not wake.

Hands firmly on the wall for support, she moved past the flickering tunnel lights, stopping occasionally to ensure she was headed in the right direction. She passed no one and felt no fear. The sound increased in intensity as she drew nearer to the area of the tunnel community which held the small children. In most of the room, the rows of cots and beds held sleeping toddlers.

One or two women were awake hushing a few of the frightened children. Celeste stood off to her right pacing with two small babies in her arms. One was settled, the other crying loudly, emitting a shrill sound as if in pain.

Catherine moved forward arms outstretched.

'Give me my baby! He's crying, he needs me.'

'Mrs. Vincent Wells…no…you should be in bed.'

'Catherine!'

'Catherine, Mrs Vincent Wells, please return to bed. You are not strong.'

Catherine faltered. She felt unsure of herself. There was strangeness inside of her. She was confused, but not deterred.

'I will sit down. Give me my baby!'

Realizing the futility of trying to reason with her, Celeste wisely waited until Catherine was seated and then offered the sleeping baby. She had chosen the quiet one because it was a boy. Catherine shook her head and offered her arms for the squalling infant. She was the child of the drug addict, who had abandoned her two malnourished daughters in the park.

'He is my baby.'

'No Catherine, Mrs. Vincent Wells. This one is a girl.'

'A girl?' Catherine seemed genuinely startled. 'Give her to me!"

The tone brooked no argument. Celeste handed over the baby and waited. Catherine's thin arms held the child to her breast. She began to coo and whisper softly above the shrill cry.

'Why is she crying so?'

'The drugs are leaving her. It gives her pain.'

'Yes of course, the morphine.'

'How did you know?'

'They gave me so much morphine. They forced me to take it to shut me up. They hurt my baby.'

It took some time for the baby to settle. Celeste continued to move around the other children, keeping a close eye on Catherine. The distraut mother, so disconnected from her own baby and the baby whose mother was gone, found comfort in each other.

* * *

'Jacob, where have you been?'

'I….I….are you angry with me Cathy?' The frosty tone gave a pretty clear indication of her feelings.

'Yes and no…well….. I have been more worried than angry, but my feelings are hard to express any other way. Oats told me that you stormed out of here at lunch. He was concerned, but he didn't tell me what happened.'

'Where are you Cathy?'

'I am at home. Where did you expect me to be?'

Jacob felt bad inside. He hated to worry Cathy. Hearing her say _home_ and knowing she wasn't at the Brownstone, shook him.

'I should have called or at least let you know where I was going.' His voice was contrite. It wasn't the first time he had to apologize.

'Jacob, I …you're an adult. I just want you to be considerate. Don't you know it's because I care? I love you.'

'I haven't been much of an adult today.' As he said the words, Jacob knew he was feeling the loss of something he had barely learned to enjoy. His childish behaviour was so uncharacteristic.

'I think I am feeling the loss of my parents, especially my mother. I have been acting like a child in hopes of….. I don't know what Cathy. That's no excuse though.'

'No it isn't. You have to remember Jacob some of us are mere mortals. I haven't walked with Kings. I don't know where you are just by tuning into some telepathic sensory messaging. Get a cell phone.'

'You haven't walked with Kings? What did you mean by that?'

'I don't know. It just slipped out. I didn't mean to be sarcastic.'

'No, that's fine.' The words stuck in his head. _Walk with Kings! _He filed it mentally then continued, 'it's not late Cathy. Will you come here?'

'I love you too much to say no.'

Jacob knew he had an hour before Cathy arrived. He had a lot to do. After leaving Pater's chambers, he had returned home to Google more information about Astral Travel. He was almost certain he had been on the astral plane while sitting below in the chamber. Jacob needed to be sure of what he was doing. There was no shortage of information and he ploughed through it all.

His single-mindedness of purpose allowed the brilliant mind to distance itself from the rest of the world and focus on the task at hand. In reviewing the information, he learned much about the process of separation of the astral body, protecting himself, and retaining information from his travels. Absorbed by the data, Jacob had lost all sense of time and place, an astral separation in itself. Vaguely, he was aware that Sue had returned home but he continued on like a man possessed, not stopping to eat. Cathy's phone call was a welcome reminder that he lived in a real world.

Jacob was about to shut down his computer when he remembered Terry. He went to his email server and quickly sent off a sizeable letter explaining what was happening with his mother. Feeling mischievous, he googled one last bit of information before logging off. The smile on his face confirmed that he had found what he most wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Jacob shut off his computer wondering what to do first. He had a plan but felt unsure about executing it. He made his way down the stairs to his parent's apartment hoping for some quiet counsel from his father but no one was home. The house felt empty without them. He walked around hoping for some sense of what was happening but the stillness was deafening. Near the doors leading to the bedrooms, he could hear the sound of laughter coming from Sue's room. He knocked on the door expecting to see her smiling and happy but she answered it with tears in her eyes. The TV had been playing loudly to cover up the real emotion clearly visible on the housekeeper's face.

'Sue, what's wrong? Is it my mother?'

'No, it's me,' she replied with a sniff. 'I think I am going to return to California.'

'Sue why?' I thought you loved New York.'

'I can't help your mother anymore and I don't even think she likes me.'

'Sue if you feel like that how do you think I feel. At least she'll let you do things for her. She doesn't even want to see me.'

'That's true. But I need to feel useful you know. I am not earning my money Jacob.'

'Tell me Sue. Was she better or worse today?' he asked ignoring her concerns about money.

'Better. She ate some soup, talked a bit.'

'Let's not give up on her. I think she is just reliving some of the events that happened before the coma. I am trying to cope with it. I hope you will too. I know my Mom loves you. She's so grateful for everything you've done for her. Let's be patient.'

'OK Jacob. I really do want to stay but the days are long with so much time on my hands.'

Jacob could hear the struggle in her voice. He admired the work ethic and knew how important Sue's contribution was to everyone in the family. He held her close for a moment before realizing that he could enlist her help with his own project.

'If you want to feel useful, you can help me with something important,' he begged with a shy smile, hoping to engage the unhappy woman.

Tilting her head to one side, Sue listened, smiling broadly when Jacob outlined a plan he had in mind. The idea was so unusual that Sue was already coming up with ideas before jacob finished talking.

'We don't have much time. You sure do leave everything until the last minute Jacob.'

'I know, but you are the perfect person to help me make this happen.'

Fifty five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Cathy had been given a key but she always waited before entering. To her surprise, the door was opened by Jacob, who had a serious look on his face which belied the absurd pirate outfit which covered him from head to foot.

'Come in my lady' he intoned bowing from the waist.

Cathy laughed out loud. She had never seen Jacob in a playful mood. A spontaneous smile let up her face. The responding curtsey was awkward but beautiful. She extended her hand to receive a kiss, planted softly on both sides. Before she could breathe deeply and savour the feel of his lips, Jacob swept her up in his arms and headed up the stairs. Cathy didn't protest. Despite her larger than average size, Jacob was deceptively strong. He hushed any questions with a decisive statement.

'I'm taking you on board My Lady.'

'Where does your ship sail Captain?'

'Parts unknown! You may never return.'

'I'll take my chances.'

Cheered by Cathy's willingness to enter into the spirit of the game Jacob felt as light hearted as he had in a while.

He took her into the dining area where a small cheesecake was decoratively set on the table. The flavour was her favourite. Candle light sent dancing shadows on the walls. Wine glasses held a sparkling liquid. Jacob smiled and seated his willing captive before taking a chair and sitting opposite to her. He gently sliced a piece of cheesecake and handed it to her on a plate before taking a piece for himself. Raising the glass of sparkling cider, he toasted the delightful woman before his eyes.

'Cathy, in my entire life, I have not felt as I do in this moment. You are someone so special in my life. I realize that I have not been as steady as I would like, but with respect to my feelings for you, I want to say that you have stolen my heart completely. Tonight, I want to steal yours, as any good pirate would. You mean the world to me. You make me a better person and you make me want to be a better person. I can't think of anything more important than striving together as a couple to be good for each other and those around us.'

'Jacob are you proposing to me?'

'With my heart in my hand.' he said softly taking hers in his.

'I want to say... yes.' Cathy breathed out, hope in her voice.

'Do you have doubts about me?'

'No! No! never you!' She paused as the smile went out of her eyes. She bit down hard on her lower lip before clarifying her concerns. 'I have not lived the best life with my mother Jacob. I don't know for sure who my father is. I bring a lot of baggage.'

Throwing out his arms to encompass their surroundings, he shook his head and before spekaing again. 'Even if I spent my life growing up in this house, I would still want you for my wife Cathy. I was raised in a home of stone and dark tunnels. What was most important to me? The heart of people who made our community real. Your heart is what draws me to you. We will work out anything else.'

Cathy drew a deep breath. She had been born into that home of stone and dark as well but her mother's life took them in a different direction. Jacob, she knew, could never understand the pain and humiliation of those years. However, what she saw in his eyes and could trust in his words affected her proufoundly. Her hesitation was filled with self doubt and yet she felt drawn to the complex and beautiful man sitting before her.

'Yes! Jacob, yes,' she breathed out on a deep sigh. 'I will marry you not only because I love you but also because you are truly my best friend.' The affirmative decision sent a wave of shivers up and down her body.

Jacob kissed the hand he was holding. 'Thank-you Cathy'. Disengaging her reluctantly he cut a piece of his cake and fed it to her. She reciprocated until both had cleaned their plates feeding each other.

'Come with me Cathy.'

The bemused woman followed him without comment. She knew Jacob to be different. The fact that he had not offered a ring did not bother her. Sharing the cheesecake had special meaning. The ritual of sharing was established at one of their early dates before the trip to California.

Cathy thought they might sit and talk about their future but Jacob headed towards the bedroom. He opened the door and ushered Cathy in with a flourish. There was a soft light over the bed. Rose petals lay strewn across the floor and pillows. More candles flickered. In the centre of the bed lay a miniature treasure chest. After her gasp of surprise, he drew her forward.

'Pick it up,' he invited cautiously.

She held the small box in the palm of her hand and opened it. Surprise then curiosity brought her eyebrows together. Inside lay a lovely dark band peppered with small diamonds. It looked like a starry night. Jacob placed it on her finger. It was a perfect fit.

'Jacob this is exquisite, beautiful! But how…?.'

'It only matters that it fits you and says in every way that I love you and want you for my wife. You are the stars in my sky Cathy.'

The overflow of emotion was no deterrent to their rising passion. Jacob took Cathy in his arms, kissing away her tears of joy. As he whispered words of love and desire a sense of the rightness of the moment held him securely. Jacob knew that although he had made love with her many times since their first coupling this night would be one of those times he would remember all his life. As his passion rose to meet hers, Jacob felt the exploding excitement which tore through his veins and arteries like wildfire, setting his senses aflame. His last thought, before he gave in completely to the moment, was of a lasting, invisible bond, held in place by the some higher power.

* * *

While Jacob was busy creating his future, his mother sat quietly in a rocking chair recreating her past. The infant, whose excruciating withdrawal from her mother's addiction which attracted Catherine, slept quietly. It was a long battle for the tiny infant and not over by any means. Catherine did not flinch from the screaming baby. Celeste brought a small bottle of milk for her earlier then lay down herself, feeling confident that the little one was safe.

It was early morning before Vincent, awaking with a start, and finding his wife gone, jumped up to search the tunnels frantically. He did not want to set an alarm. His intuition told him that his wife was alive and close by. He just did not want to find her ill or hurt. Not being sensitive to her every move, came back to haunt him, just as it did when she was held by Gabriel_. How could she have left their chambers without him knowing? _The last place he checked should have been the first but he did not expect to find Catherine with the children. Her rejection of Jacob was almost complete. Picking up another child seemed unlikely.

When he turned the corner and saw her sitting with a small infant wrapped securely in her arms his heart melted. Here was his wife doing, at last, what had been denied her. He wondered if she knew the reality of this moment or if she was lost in time. He approached her carefully.

'Catherine, are you tired?'

'The baby was crying so long Vincent. There wasn't enough people here to care for her.'

She held out a hand to her husband to come forward and take the child from her. A picture filled her mind of a time long ago, but not long ago when a young woman gave birth to a baby. Catherine watched in her mind's eye as Lena gave her infant to Vincent. The look on his face as he held the newborn gave rise to mixed feelings. She remembered in those days that she and Vincent had an undeclared relationship which had not been consummated. She hoped for more but their time had to wait. Seeing him holding another woman's child tore into her. Catherine never thought they would have a child of their own.

She began to feel afraid again. Vincent took the sleeping infant from her. He helped her to her feet. She knew she had to get away and hide. That feeling of being attacked was rising in her. The grasping tentacles filled with bad memories began to strangle and stifle her natural energy. Someone had hurt her at one time. If only she should remember what happened.

'Help me Vincent,' she pleaded, eyes wide. 'They are after me again. I feel them coming.' The hands which had been so calm, between to tremble in fear.

With his free arm, the strong and confident husband pulled his wife close to his body. 'Catherine you are safe. I will never let them hurt you. They are all gone. No one will hurt you. I promise.'

Catherine was soothed by his words. She gathered strength and forced herself to stay present. She felt Vincent beckon to one of the women to take the baby.

'No Vincent. I can't let him go. Bring him with us. Please. We have to keep him safe.'

Vincent was torn but acquiesced. His wife's mental health was most important to him. He knew that the baby could be returned to the nursery later. Holding the sleeping child firmly and propping his wife up with his other hand he began the return to his chambers.

The whole scene felt eerie, as if he was reliving a dream that was only dreamt but never lived. When he found Catherine on top of that highrise building after the brutal birth of their son, this was how it should have been. He should have been able to take his wife and infant son home. Instead he watched as Gabriel took off with Jacob in a helicopter while his wife lay dying in his arms.

Gathering both wife and child even closer to him, Vincent made his way back to his chambers. Catherine wasn't the only one who had to deal with the resurfacing of haunting and painful memories.

* * *

Jacob turned over in bed. He lay awake looking at the woman who would become his wife. She was sleeping peacefully. Not a flutter disturbed her deep even breathing. Love overflowed from his heart. He couldn't believe that she hesitated to marry him because of her parentage. That information mattered so little to him. She was beautiful, smart, loved by his family and community. She had been born in his home with his parents present. There was nothing she couldn't offer him as a wife and mother, for he had seen her with the children below and knew how practical and loving she would be.

Moving on to his back, his relaxed state soon had him in that twilight zone between light and deep sleep. Without much prompting, he felt his astral body set itself apart from him and move away. There was a floating feeling followed by a whoosh. Jacob found himself overlooking scenes from a movie set. Where am I? he asked into the void.

_The New Kingdom!_ Came the prompt reply. Jacob looked around, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The costumes seemed ridiculous until Jacob realized that he was indeed in the past overlooking the journey of a man, wrapped in robes, riding in a cart. He seemed to be headed towards a destination. There was a woman, two children, and baskets full of herbs and spices.

Jacob wasn't sure if he wanted to be there or be an observer. It seemed to him, he was connected to the man in some way. _Shared DNA_ came to him. This was an ancestor.

Jacob watched the story unfold. He hadn't asked to be in it but he had often thought about his past, his Lion worshipping forefathers and how they evolved after leaving Egypt. It seemed his curiosity was about to be satisfied.


	8. Chapter 8

_On a hot dusty road leading to the capital Thebes, in the New Kingdom of Egypt, Ashai and his wife are excited about the future of his business. His wagons are laden with herbs and spices, many of them incredible blends designed for health and healing. __Ashai and Mie, make a great team. He understands the mixing of herbs and their effect on the human body. She knows how to recognize and harvest herbs to maximize their properties and effects. Together they are formidable. __With them are their ten year old twin boys. Ashai is much older than his wife. The boys are his first sons. Ashai is one of the Habiru and his wife is a woman of the worshippers of Sekhmet._

_While he was away buying exotic herbs from the growing fleet of merchant ships arriving in the New Kingdom, a local man keeps watch on Ashai's corner of the market. Many people will be happy to see his return. He knows how to make miracles with his herbs._

_Days after the arrival at his stall, the local governor sends for Ashai to come to court. The Regent Queen Hatshepsut has some health concerns and needs something different. The court physician has not been able to help her. Ashai is flattered by the request for his herbs. He is hopeful that a royal patronage will allow him to move up in life. He wants security for his boys Seth and Saini._

_Ashai attends court bringing his best raw materials. Excited at being able to serve the Regent, he brings his wife and children so that they may see the life of the wealthy. Of all the choices he had on that day, including his family in the visit was his greatest mistake._

'_Master, you sent for me.' He bowed respectfully to the Governor._

'_It is said that you can perform miracles with herbs. Is this true?_

'_I do my best Master, to help the sick.'_

_Ashai was quiet and respectful knowing that a wrong word could cost him everything. He had instructed his wife and children to say nothing, even when addressed. He would answer all questions. He concluded his business knowing exactly what herbs would work for the ailing Regent._

'_We will let you know the success of your treatment Herb-Man.'_

'_You are ever gracious My Master.'_

_The Master watched as Ashai gathered together his wares, leaving what was necessary for the Queen. _

'_Wait!'_

'_Master?'_

'_Your woman? She is your wife?'_

_Ashai hesitated. Mie was indeed his wife but not his chief wife. His chief wife, who was barren, remained on the northern property, overseeing the harvesting of those herbs which were produced locally. His second wife tended to the house and her own children, three girls. Mie was his third wife and the only one to give him sons. She was also an excellent helpmate in the care and dispensing of herbs. She came from a people who had worked the land. Her skill was intuitive and she picked up things quickly. As he looked at the Master, he felt afraid but knew that lying would be just as risky._

'_Master, she is my third wife' he said hopeful that she would be spared._

'_She will stay until the medicine works.'_

''_Master, she is my helper. I cannot work without her. She cares for our two boys.'_

'_Leave one with her and take the other. She will be returned. There is much help available on the streets.'_

_Ashai knew the words were a lie. He had seen the way the Master eyed his plump attractive wife and even though she was covered in the tradition of his people her grace and beauty were obvious. It would be futile to argue. _

_Ashai turned to his wife, his eyes sad. 'Go my wife. Take our son Saini and teach him as I have taught you. When you are released, I will come back for you.'_

'_I do not wish this My Lord.' __Mie had the right to say no. She was not a slave but that counted for nothing in the court._

_One of the guards came forward and took her away. The boys, together since before birth, cried at the parting. _

* * *

Jacob began to feel uncomfortable. He sensed the pull of his body. He wanted to return to the present time but the fascination of his observations held him in the New Kingdom of Egypt. He had learned how to ask questions in order to understand the events and cultural norms of the time frame. Looking through his mind's eye, he is amazed at his understanding. It feels like a movie unfolding before his eyes and yet, at one time, the scenes unfolding before him were real. There is a dimension in which all things past present and future lie. Jacob is awed by the possibilities of what can be seen. He allows his body to return to deep sleep and free his astral energy to continue with its observation of a thread woven into the fabric of his ancestral tapestry.

* * *

_Mie holds her son, Saini, close to her. She is shown into the women's compound of the palace. She has no idea how long he will stay with her. The other women are suspicious of her and she can sense their anger and jealousy. Adding another woman usually increases mistrust and tensions in the group. She previously experienced such anxiety when Ashai brought her to his home. He already had two wives. Giving birth to twin boys, Ashai's first sons, cemented her position but not her popularity. She survived by respecting Ashai's chief wife and being a good mother. Her skills in herbs made her invaluable to wife number two in caring for the household health and supporting her aging husband. Now she was trapped in this compound with many women under the watchful eye of the Master. She had no real protector._

_It wasn't long before Mie was called to prepare and dispense herbs to the Regent. She did so with all the knowledge and skill she had learned. In the days and weeks to come, the Master did not personally send for her. Once the Regent Queen was better, Mie expected to return to Ashai. Instead she was finally summoned by the Master and used mercilessly for his pleasure._

_Over the next weeks and months, even though she was desperately unhappy, resentment towards her among the other women grew. Mie did her best to ignore the negativity. She pushed her young son to be a man. He had to learn her trade. Mie knew one day it may save his life._

_Two years after their arrival Mie was poisoned by one of the other women. Saini watched his mother become violently ill over time. She could not eat. No matter how many herbs she tried, she could find no antidote to the poison. Each herb only delayed her inevitable death. When it came it was horrible. Saini knew his mother suffered greatly. He also knew who was responsible. In the three years they spent at court he learned a lot more than herbs. A protected child had access to corners where conversations could be overheard._

_At Mie's death bed, Saini was asked to kneel at her side. In one last effort she raised herself and kissed the forehead of her son. Saini felt an energy flow through his body in the same instant his mother fell back in death. He felt as if his stature had increased even as his mother passed into the next world. He covered her lifeless body. After a suitable length of time he would prepare the herbs to embalm her before burial. He had no time for tears. He vowed that all those who were responsible for his mother's death would suffer. Deep inside him, he also harbored resentment for his father. How could he abandon his mother and take away his brother? Saini's anger drove him to plot and plan, day in and day out, ways in which he would make them all pay._

* * *

_Saini had always shown a brilliance, even as a young child. Given the opportunity, he had absorbed his mother's art and craft very well. Her death forced him to seize the opportunity to practice what he had learned from her. He did so with incredible skill and speed. By age 15 he was as skilled as she had been and much sought after for remedies to help in all things. He was then removed from the women's compound and given a small room where he was able to work on his herbs undisturbed. He was known as the Magician-child, too young to be considered a real healer._

_As the years passed, Saini occasionally gave a thought to his brother, who he believed enjoyed a prosperous life. There was resentment in his imaginings, but loneliness too. He wondered if they would ever meet again. Seth had been quiet and studious. Mie always thought he would be a priest rather than venture into the world of their father. Saini was fulfilling his own destiny. As more time passed his thoughts of Seth and Ashai became less and less._

_After six years of self study and practice following the death of his mother, Saini felt confident that he could provide care for almost anyone. The old Master, who had been so debauched, was gone, replaced by a man who was cruel and callous. From a privileged, but uncertain position at court, Saini's bitterness grew. He was neither slave nor freeman His skills were invaluable but he was not respected for his work. He decided to make a break. Memories of the old world he had known filtered through. He felt there was a better way for him._

_Before leaving the compound, Saini settled the score for his mother, ensuring the death of the woman who had poisoned her. He drugged the new Master and left him in a compromising position. On the pretext of needing specific herbs to be chosen only by himself, he left the compound and set out on his own._

_Saini's confidence was challenged many times. He had grown up in the protected environment of the palace compound. Life in the streets of a busy and prosperous country was sometimes dangerous. It took quick wits to avoid the pitfalls of capture. For one thing, Saini realized how much he stood out among other Egyptians. He was taller than most, lighter. He and his brother had inherited their mother's golden colouring. It didn't take long for him to exploit this in his dealings with people. He appeared like the sun God Ra to many._

_As he wandered from place to place, earning his keep by healing and artful means, he developed a following. It wasn't what he wanted. Anonymity suited him better. Putting down roots had not been something, which he relished, but in time he realized that a base would allow him to establish some type of practice. He settled in Eirea, a small village, further north, near the coast. It was also a good spot to access the herbs he needed from the merchant vessels, which passed through. Someday he might take a trip on one of those vessels but at twenty, after wandering for two years the pull of establishing a home felt right._

_Saini found himself a wife. He treated her well and she gave him many children. He found other wives who worked and helped to set up a compound much like what he had enjoyed at the Palace. He wasn't unkind but he was strict and disciplined. He trusted no one and quickly eliminated any women who created tension. From his many children he chose one from each wife to learn his trade. He observed them all carefully as they studied the craft, from planting, to harvesting to mixing. He knew that one would be born with a similar aptitude. That child would be his successor._

_Saini's death came many years later. His skills ensured a long and prosperous life but could not stem the tide of advancing years. His chosen heir was brought to him close to the end of his life. Father and son were left alone._

_'My son, Yakub, of all my children, you have shown the most skill in the healing arts. You will take everything that I have taught you and add to it what you can. Be the best physician. Keep your skills to yourself until you can pass them to your son or daughter. Come closer child,' he whispered. 'Kneel before me.'_

_Yakub, who was no longer a child but a grown man with children of his own, none the less complied. His father had given him a great honour._

_Saini placed his hand upon the head of his third son. He felt death's final pull. An unseen force moved from him to his son. Yakub was startled by the rush of energy he felt from his father. When he looked up, he realized that his father had indeed passed on._

* * *

Jacob, who watched this story unfold from the astral plane suddenly and violently returned to his physical form. He felt a shock wave pass through his body and penetrate to the core of his being. Cathy who lay beside him woke with a start to see her fiancé sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

'Jacob? Jacob?' With mounting fear she shook his body appalled at the cold dampness of his skin. 'Jacob? Are you alright? What happened?'

Jacob opened his eyes. The color was startling, the pupils fully dilated. Jacob stared at Cathy for a long moment before a smile lit up his face.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' he asked curiously. Cathy seemed afraid.

'You just jumped in your sleep, as if you received a huge shock.'

'Yes, I was dreaming, but I am fine now.'

'Are you sure?'

'I have never been more sure of anything in my life Cathy.'

'What do you mean?' Cathy had a frown on her face. 'Profuse sweating, trembling, jumping in sleep do not add up to fine, Jacob.'

'Well it was a pretty intense dream but I saw things. Listen. I want to tell you all about it.'

Satisfied that he seemed normal and intrigued by his demeanour, Cathy propped herself up to listen to Jacob's incredible astral tale.

Much later, eyes wide, 'Wow! Wow!' Cathy exclaimed. 'What an incredible story, Jacob.'

'With all my heart Cathy, I believe it to be true. Imagine I am descended from Saini.'

'What? No Jacob. You are descended from Mie.'

'Mie?'

'Yes she is the s…'

A discreet knock interrupted Cathy. Jacob had forgotten the rest of his plans. He jumped up to open the door, not thinking about his state of undress.

'Jacob, I…..Jacob, you forgot your…um….you know.'

Hiding behind the door, Jacob stammered his apologies to Sue.

'It's ok. Your Dad sent a message to me. I am going below. I just wanted to remind you of the other stuff.'

'Everything alright?'

'I think so.' Sue was uncomfortable. She hated to interrupt them but she had to go. Finally she whispered. 'Everything is ready for you downstairs.'

'Thanks Sue.' Jacob whispered back. Then in a normal voice 'let my Dad know I am fine.'

'I will.'

Jacob turned to Cathy and requested the pleasure of her company downstairs where Sue had prepared a sumptuous breakfast feast. Forgotten in the food sharing fun was the conversation between them.


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent stood by the steps waiting for Sue to come down. He had sent one of the helpers to call her earlier in the morning. The turn of events with Catherine left him stunned. He knew that her mental and emotional trouble stemmed from the unusual circumstances of her pregnancy. Kidnapped since the early weeks, she had been alone, tortured, and drugged by Gabriel. Most troubling of all, she was without Vincent's help. Her husband could begin to imagine how dreadful it must have been. Vincent had known nothing of what happened in those last months. His empathic connection with her had been lost. What Vincent surmised was based on his own experience with the cruelty of Gabriel. The man was despicable. Vincent couldn't imagine, even for a heart stopping moment, what Catherine had to endure.

Standing at the tunnel entrance, Vincent saw Sue making her way slowly. He felt so sorry for her. Her life in California was so different. He knew that she had fallen in love with New York but with Catherine behaving so strangely, he wondered if she didn't feel it was time to go. He would broach the subject with her when the time was right. To him, she was invaluable. Vincent had no skills running a house in the world above. Without Sue he would have been lost.

'Sue, thank you for coming down. I know how difficult this is for you.'

'The trip down is a bit tough but I am getting used to it. Percy was at the top. He helped me a bit.'

'Percy is a fine man Sue. He has been a helper for a long time.'

'Yeah he told me. Is everything ok with Catherine?'

'Well, there has been a new development. I don't know how you will feel about helping her now Sue but she is different. Before I tell you what is going on, have you seen Jacob? How is he doing?'

'He's really ok Vincent. I saw him this morning. He told me to tell you that he's fine.'

'Really? I have been worried about him. This situation with his mother must make him feel alone.'

'Don't' worry Vincent. Last night I was feeling really bad, thinking of going back to California but he talked me out it.'

Vincent stopped turning to face Sue. She voiced his very concerns.

'I had thought about asking you how you were coping with all this. I know this time with Catherine has been very trying.'

'I don't want money for doing nothing Vincent.'

'Sue, that you had a hand in returning Catherine to me, is a gift I will never be able to repay. Don't give a thought to how much you do or don't do. The house above can't run itself.

'I need to be busy too. The days are really long.'

'I think that what happened last night has brought about a change in Catherine. I don't know if it is for the best but I…well, you'll see. We may need you more than ever.'

The pair continued to walk towards Vincent's chambers. There, Catherine lay down on the bed. Beside her was a sleeping infant. Both seemed at peace.

'A baby Vincent?'

He went on to explain the details of what occurred in the night before asking Sue what she thought.

'I don't know Vincent. It must have been so tough to wake up and find her mind still working, but trapped in a time period over 20 years ago. Terry made sure she had a lot of counseling and support but she was always worrying about whether Catherine could blend her old life with the new and fill that gap.'

'I really need to talk with Terry but right now, Catherine has attached herself to this baby. She can't take care of it alone. How do you feel about helping her Sue?'

'I don't have any kids of my own Vincent but the chance to take care of a baby….I don't know if I can, if I know how.'

At that moment Catherine woke up. Her first thought was to check on the baby. She looked up for Vincent, her hand protecting the little one. Seeing Sue she smiled.

'Come and see my baby Sue. He's beautiful.'

* * *

Jacob and Cathy ate with all the gusto of young people in love. After another period of intense intimacy, they agreed to spend their Saturday at the museum looking at any historical artifacts about Egypt.

'This day is all yours Cathy. I don't want to think about my job or yours, or the tunnels or anything except how much I love you.'

'Let's go Jacob. I feel so happy today, I could do anything with you and it would not cause me one moment of unhappiness.'

The young pair left the house hand in hand, talking and laughing. Their time at the museum was revealing. Jacob felt close to many of the artifacts he saw. The museum had an amazing collection of centuries old treasures. In view of his dream, a statue of Hatshepsut held his attention more than any other. He spent some time looking at the Regent Queen, who may have had contact, in the distant past, with his own ancestor. If his dream was to be believed then Mie would have rendered a great service to the Regent. As he pictured the scenes from his astral travel, he remembered the conversation with Cathy which had been interrupted.

'Cathy, when I said that I was a descendant of Saini you said no. You didn't finish what you were going to say.'

Cathy thought for a moment. 'Yes, I remember. I said you are a descendant of Mie. It was kind of funny how you would attach yourself to the man.'

'I grew up without a Mother. It would be my most natural instinct.'

'Ok. I'm sorry. I just assume that women are naturally relegated to second place, but the line of ancestors is descended from the mother. Have you heard of matriarchal mitochondria?'

'I have, although I didn't pay much attention to it.'

'Doesn't matter now but your complete ancestry can always be traced from the line of your ancestral mother.'

'Mother, you mean there was only one?'

'More or less. It is said we are all descended from seven original women, known as the daughters of Eve.'

'Cathy, how do you know all these things?

'I watch TV Jacob. Discovery channel, National Geographic, my two favourites!'

'I get the hint. Time for me to get a TV.'

'I love that you can take a hint, even when it's not so subtle.'

The happy couple laughed and continued to enjoy their walk through the museum.

'So Mie is the one who gave the energy that I felt this morning?'

'I would say it came from and through her to her son.'

'There's a message there for me Cathy. I don't know why it's important but it is. I have to think about it for awhile. I am sure it is tied into Marina somehow. Strange unrelated events always have a core of synchronicity.'

Jacob and Cathy moved on to spend the rest of the afternoon just walking through the streets, discovering places neither had been before. It was an incredible time of discovery about themselves and the city in which they were both born.

Hunger had them retracing their steps in the late afternoon when Cathy called a halt to their progress.

'What are we stopping here for?'

'Come hell or high water, you are getting a cell phone!'

* * *

Sue shook her head wondering how Catherine could cope with the screaming cry of the poor baby in her arms. She held the child and rocked her, while singing, talking and stroking her over and over.

Trying to remember her teenage years when she babysat in her neighbourhood, Sue was able to work with the meager clothes, diapers, and resources available. Although the babies were 'wet-nursed', there were so many to feed and so few women to provide fresh milk. It was Sue's first experience in conditions where the corner store didn't provide formula, clothes and toys. That Catherine could afford to buy whatever was needed, didn't matter. Below, all lived equally.

Catherine was alternately aware at times and at others she seemed lost. She had continually called the baby a boy. Sue was able to finally establish the gender of the child by making it clear and insisting the infant was a girl. She asked Catherine to provide a name.

'You know, Sue, I thought I had a boy. They told me it was a boy. They lied to me.'

'They didn't lie Catherine. This is another baby.'

'Another one?'

'Yes Catherine, this is another baby. What will you call her?'

It took some time before Catherine finally said, 'Mea. Yes Mea.' I heard the name in my head in the night Sue, but I thought I had a boy.'

Conversations were always a challenge. Sue found creative ways to reach through the fog in her patient's brain. A times it was like returning to their early days in California.

'Instead you have a lovely little girl. Look how sweet she is when she is sleeping.'

'It was the drugs Sue, the drugs they gave me. It hurt my baby.'

Sue wondered if that was true. These were all things that happened fairly recently in Catherine's mind. She stared at the woman who seemed to move in leaps in bounds when she first recovered. Now Catherine was just a lost soul. Nonetheless, Sue was able to take a great burden off Vincent and Celeste.

Vincent understood that Sue would not stay over. Her presence allowed him to be free to help out with other things during the day. Staying with Catherine at night was comforting for both of them. The baby would pose a challenge, but clearly the little presence gave some stability to Catherine. He returned to his chambers in the early evening, happy to see the child sleeping soundly next to Catherine. He nodded to Sue, mouthing his thanks.

'I asked Percy to see you back up Sue.'

'Thanks Vincent. I know there are rules here but can I bring a few clothes and food down for the kids? Everyone seems to be struggling to make things stretch out between babies and children. Surely some sleepers and diapers would be useful.'

'Yes, as long as there are things for everyone and not just the baby.'

'OK, I'll feel lots better. And Vincent, the baby's name is Mea.'

Vincent had been concerned about the confusion that Catherine was experiencing. The change in name meant, he hoped, that she was not giving up on Jacob.

* * *

Jacob and Cathy returned to the Brownstone in the same bright mood. Jacob had moved into the 21st century with the acquisition of a full service cell phone.

'I don't know who I would call anyway Cathy. Most of the people I know don't have cell phones.'

'You're impossible. If you only make one call to me, it will be worth it. Anyway, you can do your computer work on it. I am sure that by the time you access a few web sites for work or tracing your ancestors, you will wonder how you did without it.'

Jacob considered going below to check on his parents but abandoned the idea. If he was needed his Father would send a message. He missed them but Cathy was his priority this weekend. They went straight up to Jacob's apartment. Sue did not appear to be home. Jacob sat down at the computer to set up his cell phone and email service system. There was a message from Terry. He had forgotten about her in the excitement of his proposal to Cathy but she had wasted no time in sending a reply. He opened her email eagerly.

_Jacob,_

_Thanks for your long email. I had no idea your mother had deteriorated so badly. I have two ideas about what may be wrong. _

_When she first woke up, her most revealing moment was the day I told her I was pregnant. She cried for hours but it seemed to move her forward in some way and advance her desire to get better. I suspect that she may be having delayed post-partum depression. There is a part of her mind that did not have time to recover from your birth. It can be quite separate from the part that wanted to live again for your father. I think if you approach her with that idea it may be helpful. I suspect that hearing Vladimir cry when we were speaking triggered this response._

_Second, I think that there may be some post traumatic stress involved. It would be a good idea to use your incredible skill and see what you can learn about her experiences when she was kidnapped. She was deeply hurt physically and mentally. I know how you feel about taking 'energy' but you need to know what she went through._

_I want to come back out to New York Jacob, and I will sooner rather than later if you need me. Let me know._

_Terry_

He was thoughtful in his reply. Jacob didn't want Terry to leave her home with a small baby. He made that quite clear. He wanted to help his mother but Terry was right. Looking into a terrible time in her life and seeing his own birth through his mother's eyes would be extremely difficult for both of them. He strongly believed he would be able to help her, if he had a better picture of what happened. In the meantime, he would do some research into post partum depression. She would be unlikely to take medication but maybe he could prepare some supportive herbal drinks. He would make that a priority over the next few days. In the meantime he returned to the excitement of setting up his first cell phone.

Pleased at the success of getting his new phone to synchronize with the computer, Jacob turned and smiled at Cathy.

'What's that big smile for?'

'Technology ain't so bad.'

'Ain't?'

'Well I heard someone at the office say it. Sounded good.'

'Doesn't.'

'Oh Cathy, why is it that you can always cheer me up with a look and then shoot me down with a word?'

Cathy smiled then continued to tease. 'Who are you going to call?'

'Listen!', counting off on his fingers, Jacob began, 'I know you, Terry, and my work. I just heard from Terry. You are here and work is closed. Now you see why I didn't need a phone.'

'Call Diana. We haven't spoken to her for awhile.'

'Of course! I forgot about her and Joe. I want to ask Joe to marry us, if that's ok with you?' He waited for her affirming nod then continued, 'I hoped to tell my parents first but Joe won't say anything.'

'That's a great idea Jacob. We haven't talked about when or anything but getting the Officiant lined up makes sense. I would love Joe and Diana and Jason and Terry to be a big part of it.'

Jacob happily dialed Joe and Diana. He used the speaker phone so Cathy could share the call. He was pleased when Diana answered. Jacob had such great admiration for her. Their trip underground to find Pater's chambers had been quite stressful. The three men had found her very courageous.

'Jacob, how nice to hear from you. I see you got a cell phone.'

'Are there no secrets from you Diana? I won't even ask how you knew. Do you also know why I am calling?'

'Hmm, let's see….you and Cathy are getting married.'

'What? You are incredible!'

'No Jacob. You got a video phone didn't you? I can see you and Cathy looking as happy as ever. Press the button to the right at the top and you will see me too.'

Jacob did so. He could see Diana. She seemed to be sitting at her computer.

'Wow…this is fun.'

'So did you call just to share the good news?'

'I also wanted to ask Joe to officiate at the wedding. Is he there?'

'No he's out stumping for the candidate from this area, but I will let him know. I am sure he won't say no. How are your mother and father?'

Jacob's face changed at the mention of his parents. Diana could see him, so there was no hiding the worry. She wanted the truth.

'Honestly Diana, I have been very worried about my mother. She seems to have slipped back in time. I had an email from Terry suggesting that it may be a delayed post partum depression and/or post traumatic stress but without knowing what happened at that time, I don't know where to start and neither does Dad.'

'What did Terry suggest?'

'To go back in time with her. I don't want to do that Diana. I know that it depletes energy. It's ok with healthy people but my mother is so fragile now, physically and emotionally. I can't risk it.'

'What do you need to know Jacob?'

'If I could take her back to her kidnapping and see what Gabriel did to her, it would help. I also need to see my birth, but seeing it through my mother's eyes would be hard for me too. I'm not sure Diana. Sometimes I feel just as helpless as my mother.'

Diana was quiet for a long time. Jacob could see her rubbing her hands together. He had rarely known her to be at a loss for words.

'Diana, do you remember anything? Did you ever see my mother?'

'No Jacob. I told you I came into your Father's life, after your mother's death, at the request of Joe. I knew nothing about her before.'

There was another long pause.

'Jacob, I am going to tell you something that I have not even shared with Joe. The secrecy of everything during and after the investigation was really hard on us. I hated keeping secrets but you know Joe is so exacting when it comes to work. Anything that might compromise the integrity of a case was ….well you know how he is.'

'I do. It's an admirable quality.'

'But a real pain sometimes. Anyway, I …your father was…uh..he needed to be protected. He had also been captured by Gabriel too and held for a long time. One thing that Gabriel did was to video tape everything.'

'Are you serious?'

'Very serious! After I eliminated Gabriel and made sure that you and your Father were safely away from the premises, I checked around to make sure there was no trace of you or your Dad. I found several video tapes in a cupboard that had been dated. I took as many as I could from the approximate time your mother was there and I set fire to the rest of them.. It was meant to look like Gabriel had set the fire to protect himself but it was me.'

'So you protected my Dad.'

'I hoped that I did Jacob. Nothing further was ever said about it during the follow up investigations.'

'And the tapes?'

'They are locked away in a trunk in my basement.'

Jacob felt a fear in the pit of his stomach. Maybe it was excitement. He couldn't be sure which.

'I don't know what condition they're in Jacob, but if you want to come up tomorrow, you can have them to look at.'

At that moment, Jacob was happy about the videophone. He looked at Diana across the expanse of the cyberworld and blew her a kiss. With two fingers he made the peace sign and thanked her before hanging up. No sooner had the phone clicked off before he wrapped his arms around Cathy and hugged her as tight as she would allow.

'I love you, for all the things you make me do. They come from a place inside of you, which instinctively seems to know just what's right.'


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday morning dawned sunless and bleak. The skies were overcast filled with dark clouds, pregnant and bulging with water. Rain seemed inevitable. It was spring and the showers were a welcome sign for the winter weary folk. The residents in the Brownstone each had a mission for the day. None would be deterred by any of the elements.

Following a night filled with periods of restless sleep, Jacob was happy to open his eyes. He steadfastly avoided any further astral travel. The information, although invaluable and interesting, was drawing him in one direction while his mother's depression was pulling him in another. He vowed to suspend all voluntary travel for now. None the less, his brain was fully active throughout the night. Some scenes flew by so fast, that he never knew what century or what country he was visiting. Finally, in the early hours, he fell into a deep sleep, leaving his subconscious mind to work its own magic.

Sue, was also up early. She had enlisted Percy's help. She sensed that he was interested in her but as long as Catherine was dis-abled, she could not put her own needs ahead of her patient. She was always friendly and polite to the short balding man who was as kind as anyone she had ever met, but she hoped her friendliness was not taken as a sign of encouragement. Anything could be possible in the future. The present was fraught with too many ups and downs.

Sue was on a mission to find clothes for the little one. She planned a trip into a part of town where she knew they held early morning markets. There would be stalls with old and new baby clothes and other items which the children below would find helpful. She and Percy set out with high hopes. He was to be her guide.

Jacob and Cathy also headed out of town. They had a long way to go to reach the home of Joe and Diana. Jacob was uncharacteristically quiet on the train trip out to Long island. He had apologized to Cathy for being exactly the opposite to what he had promised but his words fell on deaf ears. Cathy knew, all too well, how important this was to him. As long as they were together in everything, she was happy.

Diana greeted them at the door. Normally quite reticent, she was as open and congratulatory as Jacob had ever seen her. The love story of Jacob and Cathy was almost as meaningful to her as Vincent and Catherine. 'After all,' as she told them, 'I have known both of you since you were babies. I have a vested interest in your happiness'

Joe had waited to say a few words with them but left shortly after their arrival. It was an election year and he wanted to support the local candidate. In time, he had plans to perhaps move up to a federal seat in Congress or the Senate. Unfortunately for his young guests, his time had been booked long ago. Joe was more than agreeable to performing the wedding. He urged them to set a firm date and time so he could book his calendar. He expressed deep concern about Catherine's well being.

'I am tied up with this election stuff right now but let me know if you or your mother need me or need anything, ok Jacob?' His reassuring pat on the back was welcome. Jacob knew Joe was as good as his word.

'Yes sir, I will.' Jacob offered a warm hug. Surprised Joe accepted the silent thanks.

Jacob and Cathy shared a light midday meal with Diana before making their way downstairs to search for the the all important Video tapes. A musty old trunk hidden deep in a corner was full of many souvenirs from Diana's days of _'sleuthing'_ using her intuition to effectively understand the criminal mind. At another time, Jacob might have wanted to examine the treasures of an amazing career as a Behavioural Criminologist but his mind and eyes moved toward a box, in the corner of the trunk. He lifted it out, eagerly opening the top. There lay a dozen or so tapes, each dated for a time just before and after his known birthday.

'Take all of them Jacob. They are yours to use as you see fit. Just one thing...'

'Anything Diana.'

'Remember to put all things in a context of the time and place. Remember your mother survived and is here with you today. No matter what you see. It is the past.'

'I understand what you are saying Diana. At this point in time, to my mother it is just a few months ago. I will try to keep myself in check though.'

It was late afternoon and still raining when Jacob and Cathy returned to the city. They caught a taxi from the train station.

'Jacob do you want to see these tapes tonight.'

'You know I do Cathy.'

'You gave the driver your address. You don't have a TV much less a video player. We will go to my apartment. I have both. If the quality is good we can change them to DVD later and you can watch them on you computer.'

'Discovery Channel?'

'Tech TV. Listen I lived a very lonely life before I met you.' she rejoined in response to his questioning look.

* * *

Sue was able to get everything she wanted in the market. She always tried to hide her Midwestern roots, but she was a farm girl before her family gave it up and moved to the city. As she thought about the value of mothers milk, she knew that a battery operated breast pump would be a much better investment than any formula. She wanted to support the 'wet-nurses' of the community. Clothes and blankets would help everyone.

Percy had been so helpful. He had even sent a message through the pipes to have people waiting at the entrance to carry down the gifts.

It was no surprise that Vincent was appalled by the amount of money she spent.

'Vincent what do I have it for? What I have been through with Catherine changed my life for the better. Before I knew her, I could have cared less. Please don't make it seem like a waste of time. '

'I do apologize Sue. You are right of course. Gifts are a treasure, no matter the source. I was ungracious.'

'How's Catherine been today?' she asked once all the things had been stored in the nursery area by the willing hands.

'She's been happy enough. I had Clara stay with her this morning, but she is fearful of hurting Catherine and can't put a stop the fears and the occasional rambling. I wonder Sue, if you would keep the baby for an hour or so. I'd like to take Catherine for a walk, if she will go.'

'Sure...no problem.'

it was not a surprise that Catherine was reluctant to leave the baby. Finally Sue was insistent knowing it was the only way to override the fears. 'She'll be here for you when you get back. I promise you. I will sit with her and make sure she doesn't cry. Go with Vincent.'

Catherine nodded. Her trust in Sue was complete.

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief. He guided Catherine out of the chambers and encouraged her to follow him as he made his way to the waterfall. They walked slowly holding hands. He hoped she was remembering how many times they had done this before their untimely separation. The sound of running water was soothing. He helped her to sit down a smooth rock, away from the spray and waited for her to settle before speaking.

'Do you remember a time when we sat here before?'

'Yes it was last year when my father died. You were so good to me Vincent. Daddy came to see me and smiled at me and wore his clown nose.'

'Do you remember what we talked about?'

'I wanted to be here with you, but then I went back up. Why did I go Vincent?'

'You weren't ready to be here with me.'

'It seems like so long ago Vincent.'

It is Catherine. When you went back up a lot of things happened to me..to us and to you.

'What things Vincent? I don't remember. I am getting scared '

'I don't want you to feel scared Catherine. I want you to know that I love you. I will never let anyone harm you again. All those evil men who hurt you are gone. Please believe in our love and me.

'I want to Vincent but I felt such pain. I am scared to hurt again.'

Vincent was taking a chance, trying to reach inside her mind and calm the fears which held her. He understood the importance of reassuring her.

'When will our journey end Vincent?'

'We have only just begun our journey.'

'No, you told me we are on a journey, no one has taken before. Are we at our destination yet?'

Catherine's mind was so much clearer than his, on issues in the distant past. He remembered the moment but not everything that was said. Vincent recalled that it was shortly after the death of her father. She had come below in her giref, clingiing to him as her sole anchor. As she recovered from her father's sudden passing, it had been a watershed few days for them as a couple. Vincent confirmed their love but refused to tie her to his world until she was truly ready. If only he could step back in time. He would hold her in his arms and never let her return to the fate which awaited both of them.

Bringing his mind back to the present, he looked into her eyes and said, 'our destination is in sight Catherine. The opportunity to be a family, to share the freedoms of both worlds and to give our child the very best of our love is happening now.' Vincent paused, taking her hand in his. He played with the wedding ring on her finger drawing her attention to their commitment to each other. 'All these gifts are waiting for us to accept with our open hearts,' he added softly remembering his exchange with Sue.

'Will we be safe?'

'I will not leave you or our son to be alone ever again. I vow to protect you and keep you safe. I want you to trust me Catherine and our love.'

He felt her nodding with his words. They weren't what he had said before. He had failed her once. It would never happen again. Vincent added nothing more knowing the time alone with Catherine was well spent. There was a lessening of tension in her body. He longed to see Jacob. How their son must be feeling, played on his mind all the time. Jacob would have no idea, but Vincent's heart was heavy as he focused all his time and energy on Catherine. He resolved to go above with Sue for a short time and make peace with Jacob.

* * *

'I don't know which tape to choose Cathy and I don't know where to start because I want to see all and none.'

'I am pretty sure that I have heard you repeat over and over_, 'Dad always says start at the beginning_.'

Jacob placed the earliest tape in the VCR and hoped that the tape wasn't ruined. There was no colour and quality was poor and grainy. It didn't run smoothly either, but there before his eyes was the vision of his mother as a young woman, apparently confined in a room, starkly furnished, pregnant and sitting at the edge of a bed. He fast forward the tape realizing that this was her prison because each day played out the same way. Her meals were brought to her on a regular basis. She rarely left the room and her unhappiness was clearly visible.

Jacob was fascinated with the beauty of his young mother. Her hair was lovely. He watched how she pat and rubbed her tummy several times during the day. Her lips moved but no sound was available. At times he felt as if he could hear the words she was saying.

He saw finally the moment when labour began to take hold of her. For hours, she was absent from the screen intermittently, clearly hiding herself from her captors. When the men came to take her away, he gripped Cathy's hand, irrespective of her pain. Finally, sobs escaped his body as he watched his mother strapped to a table in preparation for his birth.

Cathy called a halt to it at that moment.

'Jacob we need to stop for awhile. Please.'

'Cathy I feel like I have to see it out to the bitter end.'

'Yes Jacob, but not tonight. You have seen enough. You are already emotional. Let's stop. We'll leave and go back to your place. Tomorrow we can watch more after work.'

Jacob knew what she said made sense. He didn't want to leave but he had been on a roller coaster since Marina's interview. He needed to take a time out.

His hesitation made her ask, 'Do you want me to stay here tonight?'

'No Cathy, I don't ever want you to be here again. I want you to live with me.'

He was sorry to have blurted out the request for her to move in. Fatigue and emotion left him uncertain and emotionally fragile.

'I'm sorry Cathy, that is not how I wanted to ask you. I meant to find some way to make it special but as usual...'

'I want it too. We won't talk about it now. Let's just go home. Nothing matters tonight except that we are together.'

'I have waited a long time to hear you say _home_. It is right for us to be together.'

By the time Jacob returned to the Brownstone, Vincent had come and gone. He left a note for Jacob that was reassuring but only served to highlight his separation from his parents. There was no astral travel for Jacob that night. Although his arms were filled with the warm body of his lover, his dreams were filled with the face of his mother, sad, haunting, scared.


	11. Chapter 11

The weekend had been full of changes for the entire family. Feelings in the house seemed at odds with the burgeoning spring weather. For all its promise of growth, the retreat of his mother from the centre of the family, left a hollow feeling in everyone else. Despite his father's note, Jacob felt disengaged from the problems of his parents. The dynamics of his parent's personal relationship were still unknown to him. He caught a glimpse of what married life might be like with Cathy at his side over the weekend but their short engagement gave him no clue as to what might be going on between his parents. He trusted his father to make choices which would be for the good of the family but he missed his easy counsel and support.

As Jacob hung up his coat and cleared his desk, he did so with the intent of putting in a full day of work. He did not want to finish early and go home to watch the videos without Cathy. In his own way he was beginning to understand what she meant about being inclusive. They were a team and a couple. He still missed the close proximity of his parents but more than ever he could see how they worked together, especially in a time of crisis. He would do well to emulate them if he could get past his own needs.

Jacob made his way to Oats office and was waiting for his mentor early on Monday morning. To avoid any conflict with other staff, Jacob informed his boss of the engagement to Cathy.

'We were almost born in the same cradle Oats. It seems inevitable.'

'You have both been pretty discreet. I have no problem as long as you don't let your personal issues come before your work. You know, no fights and no bedroom stuff.'

'Thanks Oats.' Jacob also apologized because he knew his behaviour on Friday had been childish and unprofessional.

'I am my own worst enemy sometimes, but I promise that I won't allow that emotion to get in the way of my work.'

'You know something Kid, I gotta say I was a little impressed with your passion. I'd been thinking you might be too low key for court, but now, I think you will do well. Here is your next case,' he said handing over a manilla file.

'Thanks.'

Jacob winked at Cathy on his way out. He was optimistic about the day ahead. Despite going to bed with the face of his mother heavy on his heart, he eventually fell into a deeper sleepl. Her beauty and courage affected him profoundly. He could also see why his father had fallen so deeply in love. She was a woman and mother to be proud of. Throughout the video, he thought about what Diana had said and tried to keep the contents in perspective.

Now he set aside all other concerns and attacked his new case with gusto. He was determined to keep emotion out of it and do a creditable job. His one goal was to get through the tasks ahead in time to leave with Cathy.

* * *

'Can you take her Sue? She's fed and changed. I want to spend a few minutes alone.' Catherine held out the small bundle to Sue's waiting arms.

'Should I leave with her?'

'No…. I have someplace I want to go.'

Catherine made her way back to the waterfall where she and Vincent spent time the day before. She sat alone watching the streams fall steadily. Scenes played out in her mind. Some made sense, others not. She felt no fear. Alone with her thoughts she realized that things were becoming more clear. She trusted in the love shared with Vincent. He was her rock and strength. The flowing water added a backdrop of peace and serenity to the revealing calmness of her mind. It had been quite a while since the muddled, foggy, feeling in her brain diminished enough to make sense of anything.

Her hand traced the lines on her abdomen, scars of a time she couldn't remember. _I did not give birth to Mea, but I feel like she is mine. Where is my baby?_

Catherine continued to sit idly. Her calm even breathing shed no light on her inner turmoil. To Vincent, when he found her, she appearer like a beautiful mermaid, sunning herself on a rock. He observed her demeanour for a long time. Still unsure of her state of mind, he was reluctant to startle her. He could feel love pouring out from his heart, willing the woman he adored to be well and happy again.

Catherine felt that warmth. She looked up feeling secure in the knowledge of his incredible energy. For the first time in weeks, she conceded that Vincent was always there, always willing to protect her. He was truly an anchor in her life and she felt safe.

'What are you thinking of my love?'

Catherine smiled and reached out her hand to bring her husband closer. 'I have been looking for a place of safety Vincent. Today I know it is and has always been right here with you.'

Vincent squeezed her hand, nodding his assent. 'Are you better today?'

'I feel different. I feel safe but there is a black hole in my head, which frightens me. Things sometimes come out of there and I don't understand them but they make me want to run and hide.'

'There was a time when you were not safe. It was a terrible time for both of us. I was not able to protect you.'

'Why Vincent?'

'A sickness took away my strength.'

Catherine drew in a sharp breath. 'Vincent?'

'It was so long ago Catherine. By the time I recovered you were already …..'

'I don't know if I want to know.' She cautioned, putting up a finger to his lips.

He grabbed her hand, kissing it softly before adding, 'you were very courageous. You fought with everything in you to survive.'

Catherine's eyes pleaded silently to Vincent. He knew she had enough. Little by little he would encourage her, until she could distinguish past from present.

'Hush now my Love. The little one is up again and waiting for you. It seems only your hand can calm her.'

* * *

Jacob stared at the man before him. He struggled to keep the distaste from his voice. Marcus Pinter was charged with murdering his girlfriend. He was pleading not guilty by reason of self defense. Jacob wasn't sure why Oats had picked this case for him but he was up to the challenge of it until he actually sat before his client.

'I reviewed your files. I see you are pleading not guilty by reason of self defense?'

'Yeah that bitch attacked me. I had to fight back.'

'You are a pretty big guy Marcus. Did she have a weapon?'

'Yeah she had something in her hand. I couldn't see it but she took a swipe at me real good.'

'You weren't able to grab her hand and disarm her?'

'Hey listen you. I don't have to explain myself. She tried to kill me. I got her first.'

'You do have to explain yourself Marcus. If you don't do it here and now, then you will have to do it on the stand. If you can't answer my questions, what will you do when the prosecutor asks you the same questions.'

'You don't have to put me on the stand. The DA's gotta prove I did it.'

'You did it Marcus. It's a matter of motive now. Only you can explain it.'

'That bitch was a prostitute, sleeping around, having kids with other guys.'

'Did she have any with you?'

'How the hell should I know. I told her to get rid of the last one. She still pushed it out.'

Jacob sighed. It was clear that Marcus had never accepted responsibility for anything in his life. 'Tell me what happened that evening.'

'She fed the kids. When I asked her for my dinner she told me she didn't have any money to buy food. She came at me with something. I pushed her back. She fell and hit her head.'

'How did she earn money?'

'She took in work.' Jacob declined to ask what type of work. He was very sure of what Jerrie did to earn money.

'And you?'

'I was out looking for a job.'

'Marcus, I'm going to tell you where we stand. The police found no evidence of a weapon in the house. If she had a knife, it wasn't there. Your girlfriend was a drug addict and she was sick with hepatitis. There was no evidence that any children had been fed. They can't even find her children.'

'They are with the city.'

'OK Marcus, but what I am trying to tell you is that your story doesn't fit with what the police found.'

'Looked she pissed me off and I hit her OK but she came at me first.'

Jacob tightened his jaw in frustration. The word redemption came to him as he sat and looked at Marcus There would be no redemption for the man in front of him. His blustering and lying were a sorry excuse for an inadequate life.

Jacob's job was to provide a defense but it was his girlfriend Jerrie who needed defense. Before coming to holding to interview Marcus, Jacob had gone to the morgue to check out the victim. Pedro, made no comment when he saw Jacob arrive. He was as helpful this time as he had been unhelpful the previous visit.

Left alone with Jerrie, Jacob noted her extreme thinness. She had track marks and numerous scars. Her forearms were covered with self defense bruises. Her head was stained with dried blood where she hit the table after being pushed. It had been a sad ending for a sad life. The coroner told him that she had hidden a small amount of money in her body. Wrapped in the $10. bill was a poorly scribbled short list of food items she needed for her children.

Now that he was sitting in front of Marcus, Jacob had no doubt Marcus had expected that there should be more money and he decided to punish Jerrie for not putting him first.

It frightened Jacob how much anger he felt.

He knew Marcus had a story to tell. But overriding the abuse of his own life by taking that of another was not fair. He was a victim too but unlike Marina and Jerrie he was not physically powerless.

'I'll be honest with you Marcus. It doesn't look good. I am going up to see the DA and I will talk with him.'

'I don't want to go to prison. I'll die in there.'

'Late to think about that now. You will have to do time. I'll be back tomorrow.'

'Yeah, you talk to the DA. Listen buddy, I lied about the kids. She had three that the city took but she musta asked one of the girls downstairs to keep the last two kids.'

'Were they yours?' Jacob asked offhandedly, gathering up his papers.

'Yeah, two girls. She couldn't even make me a boy.'

With a last look that offered no reassurance, Jacob left the room.

* * *

Jacob made his way to the DA's office. He would try to broker a deal with the DA for his client. He was shown into a small office with a very young prosecutor he had never seen before.

'Name's Kevin Byley' he said raising from his chair to shake hands with Jacob.

'Jacob Wells.'

'Heard about you,' he said sitting down again. 'Look, I know you're here about Marcus Pinter. We are going for murder one.'

'You know it was a domestic dispute that got out of hand. Since she was his meal ticket, it is not likely that he would murder her.'

'Is that your defence?'

'No, the girlfriend had signs of being beaten. Her jaw was broken. It didn't happen from the fall. He was an abuser but it's clear they had a fight.'

'This guy has a case file that weighs as much as he does.' Byley rejoined.

'I hear you but, you have to prove he had a motive to kill her and planned to do it. No matter what his case file says about his character, he didn't kill her intentionally.'

'He'll plead guilty to manslaughter?'

'He will.'

'That's a surprise.'

'He doesn't have any choice. His life is out of control. He needs incarceration. I would like to request some rehabilitation through anger management and get him off drugs. I hope he will get both although I doubt it.'

Both men shook hands on the deal. Jacob would encourage Marcus to accept the lesser plea and a sentence. There was rarely any rehab for men like him. All he would do is perpetuate the life of his parents but at least he would be off the streets for awhile.

'By the way Kevin, Jerrie had two kids. They may be with someone in the building. Do you know where they are?'

' No one has come forward. There are three in foster care and we have notified social services about her death. Do you think he might have done something to them too?'

'I don't believe so Kevin. He thinks they are with her girlfriend or a neighbour.'

'I'll check into it.'

Satisfied that he had taken care of everything, Jacob checked his watch. It was just after 5. Remembering his cell phone he called Cathy and let her know where he was. She laughed happily. 'I'll meet you at the apartment.'

* * *

It was quite late before Jacob and Cathy finished watching the videos leading up to his birth. He observed his own birth as dispassionately as possible. The cruelty of the people involved appalled him but money could buy anything it seemed.

His mother's suffering was beyond anything he could ever imagine. He saw the doctor attempt to perform a cesarian without anesthetic. It was unbelievably unkind, but Jacob could hear a voice urging the doctor to 'hurry up'.

'Jacob, how do you think she was able to push with that guy threatening her?'

'I have no idea.'

They watched as the Doctor injected her with enough morphine to kill her.

'My Dad said he got there just as I was taken away in a helicopter. I don't know where my mother found the strength to make it to the roof?'

'No wonder she is suffering now. I would not want to remember that experience either. You can see how she never had a chance to hold you Jacob. That must have been terrible for her, especially since she loved your Dad so much. How come he couldn't find her?'

'He was sick. Lost all his strength and their empathic connection. Like superrman and kryptonite, I guess.'

'Do you want to watch this other stuff with your Dad and Gabriel?'

'Not tonight Cathy. We need to go home and there's work tomorrow. I think we should wait until the weekend. I need time to process this.'

'Yeah, let's go home.'

* * *

Unlike the night before when Jacob slept soundly, secure in the knowledge of his mother's survival and safety, this night he tossed and turned. His mind wandered back and forth between past and present. He tried to still the sights and sounds of ancient Egypt . But it was clear, somewhere in his subconscious mind, that they were linked. Try as he might, Jacob could not reconcile the two. If he went backward in time, he did not see Mie and Saini. If he came forward from those ancient ancestors, the whole story traversed different times and different worlds.

Feeling fed up and knowing that his actions were affecting Cathy he got up from bed and went to the living room. His father's favourite leather chair was empty. He sat down and tried to soak in Vincent's energy. Jacob wasn't sure where he wanted to be but he steadfastly closed his mind to anything except the need to breathe deeply and quietly.

'Jacob, is anything wrong?'

'Cathy, I didn't want to disturb you. I just couldn't sleep,' he whispered softly into the dark.

She left the lights off, but sat in her usual spot on the couch. Only dark shadows, of the two figures, were visible. There was a long silence before Jacob spoke again.

'I can't let go of the past. The images haunt me.'

'Painful?'

'No. I feel like there is something I am supposed to understand but I can't seem to grasp it.'

'Tell me what you see.'

'Cathy, it's four o'clock in the morning. We have to go to work. No sense in both of us being tired.'

'Would you be sitting up with me if I was worried?'

'In a heartbeat!'

Cathy said nothing. She allowed the message to sink in.

'You are amazing. Thank you again for not making me feel foolish. I think I have to allow what I see, in my head, to sink in too. I am trying to assess and analyze everything too much. It doesn't need fixing, just accepting.'

'Yes. It has all been seen and lived already. You are simply a spectator.'

'In the astral world there is no time frame Cathy. I can see hundreds of years in seconds. I am trying to connect Mie, Saini and Yakub with my life, you know, seeing the line of people who became my Father and then me. But there is a huge disconnect. When I think I get it, I see my mother instead. I see her sad and unable to touch me, as if birthing me was a dream.'

'Judging by the videos, it looks like she never did get to hold you.'

'No she didn't…. did she? It seems an important aspect of the transferrence of a certain energy though. She wasn't meant to die Cathy.'

'What else do you see?'

'There are a lot of people. The Romans, Greeks and Arabs came to Egypt and changed the religious beliefs of the people. I see glimpses of specific people in Rome and I see migrations of people north to England and South to Africa. They all seem like relatives. I wish I had paid more attention in school. I had no idea the past would hold such fascination or become a big deal in my life.'

'Jacob, it sounds like you are learning in a different way. I mean, how many people get to go back and see something that happened thousands of years ago. If you need facts, you can always pick up a book or Google.'

The mention of the popular search engine brought back another more recent memory. 'Terry is the Queen of Google. I must find out how she does it so well,' Jacob conceded.

'Good luck! with that. She's one of a kind.'

Jacob laughed. He was feeling a bit more relaxed. _Is this what love is all about? If it is, I like it!_

'Cathy, do you think that because my mother didn't get to hold me, she kind of doesn't believe I existed, even though she knows I exist?'

'That's pretty convoluted but I get what you mean. I agree with you too, but it is your mother's problem to work out. It was easier for you to embrace her but remember how you couldn't believe either when you first found out? At least you had a process. She just woke up one day and there you were.'

'So this is kind of like her own process of recall.' Jacob nodded as he spoke, piecing together the information. His silence prompted Cathy to ask another question.

Is there anything else that bothers you?'

'Do you remember when I _read_ my Dad on our trip? At some point, I saw a group of men who used to meet at Edgar Raeburn's house. That story keeps coming back to me too. Gabriel's father was one of them.'

'Jacob, if you believe in reincarnation, you will know that people's souls keep meeting up in lifetime after lifetime until they fulfill their karma together.'

Jacob sat up in the chair. 'Are you serious?'

'That's what I heard or read somewhere.'

'Oh Cathy, I am seeing things from a mundane perspective when I am travelling in a metaphysical world. It is the wrong approach. I am not watching a movie. I am seeing snatches of living humanity. There is no beginning and no end. It is all continuous.'

Jacob jumped up and grabbed Cathy's hand. 'I am fine now. Let's go back to bed. There is something I need to go back to.'

'What's that?'

'Seth!'


	12. Chapter 12

_Seth watched in horror as his mother was dragged away by the guards. She clung to Saini but did not spare a glance for her second son. He could not understand why she would choose Saini. Seth was the one who worked with her to document and draw the flowers and herbs which she used in her work. Of course Saini knew how to grow and work with the herbs, but Seth could tell what each one looked like. He could not only interpret their use but he could also document the information in a way unique to himself. _

_As he turned to leave with his father, tears filled his eyes. He was alternately angry and fearful. What would he do without his mother for even a day? His father was an old man and didn't understand him. Lost in his emotions, Seth felt himself grow inwards every day. He retreated to his paperwork and spent all his time drawing pictures and writing on the papyri which his father made available. He was inconsolable._

_His father worried about him and tried to encourage him to work with the chief wife who had no children. Seth refused all overtures. Ashai often attempted to reach his son through coaxing or counselling._

'_You are my only son now Seth. I am an old man. You must learn to watch over and care for all the family when I cannot.'_

'_You let my mother go,' was his only, continuous response. _

_Eventually Ashai gave up and coached his eldest daughter in the ways of the business. It was clear that Mié would never return._

_When Seth came of age for marriage, he immediately refused to take a wife. Ashai, now close to death insisted that he must follow the ways of his people. Seth unwillingly consented. Of all the women who were offered, he finally accepted a wife from the people of his mother. She was young, tall, slim and golden, a worshipper of Sekhmet. She reminded him of his mother. While he should have loved her, Seth felt conflicted by the desire to be with her and yet the fear of losing her. He quickly realized that when she was pregnant, she left him alone. He saw this as his way out. He could continue to pour over his drawings and scribbles, ignoring the rest of the world. His wife, Leah, was always pregnant or caring for the babies. They came one after the other, all girls._

_Over the years, Seth and his wife made eight healthy children. Two were dark like the people of Ashai. All the others were golden coloured. Seth's wife Leah was so disgusted with the emotional absence of her husband, that she called their last child Kesi, meaning born of a troubled father. Only one of his daughters appealed to him. It was Meribah. She inherited the dark colour of her grandfather Ashai and Seth's own ability to recreate drawings and scribbles. As she grew, Meribah often sat quietly and watched him at work. If she moved, she would be chased away. Meribah learned to be still and wait. _

_As Seth aged Meribah helped design and recreate more and more of his work because his left hand had become shaky. He refused to take any herbs. It was clear that death was preferable to the life he was living. Meribah seemed to understand her father well. She knew that the 'book' he was creating would be his legacy. Her faster hand, and delicate skill could work twice as fast as Seth. In no time she had reproduced what had taken him years. Meribah kept her copy hidden. For some reason she sensed that this work would be important. Sure enough, at Seth's death, the struggle over his 'book' tore the family apart._

_Most of the girls had already been married for some time when their father passed away. None of the children or grandchildren from Ashai's wives really inherited the range of knowledge to make the most of the fertile land. Some had skill to grow, and others to harvest but few could utilize the herbs. None were willing to make the business prosper as a family enterprise. In-fighting began soon after Seth's demise. It wasn't long before the family was spread far and wide, expressing anger and mistrust as the overriding emotions. The cornerstone of contention was the 'book'. On his death it took on epic proportions. No one knew what happened to the original of Seth's lifelong work. His ability to read and write conferred special magic on him even more in death than life. In the New Kingdom, all papyri were held in high esteem. Seth's work was believed to contain all the mysteries of life. Since Meribah said little, her mother and sisters believed that she knew something important. When she refused to talk she was ostracized from the family. _

_Meribah disguised herself and travelled away from the north of Egypt, across the Nile, to the east. The loss of income and lack of male leadership decimated the clan of Ashai._

* * *

Jacob, astral travelling in a way that felt comfortable, discerned a change in his visioning. He no longer saw people moving as individuals, but lines of people then, just lines. What he noted was that the lines then began to criss- cross like the figure eight, dotted together, one after another before spiraling up and out. He frowned and shifted in bed, asking his spirit guide about the change. There was no response, but Jacob recognized the pattern and tried to place it in context of his astral observations. It took awhile but he realized with a start, which brought him back to his body, that he was seeing strands of his DNA. Willing himself to return to the criss-cross lines, he waited and watched. At a particular criss-cross in the strands, he saw what appeared to be a bright light. Honing in on this illuminated crossover, he was shocked to see two people he recognized. It was Pater and Coralee, his grandparents!

Jacob woke up then, unable to sustain his travel. _No wonder I couldn't trace the line of people_, he thought. _I believed the descendants of Saini led to my father but it was Seth's decimated family. _He knew intuitively that the men at Edgar Raeburn's house were also descendants of Seth and in a moment of clarity, understood that it was his mother who descended from Saini_. That means, _he considered thoughtfully, _that when my parents found each other, the energies of Seth and Saini were once again united in me. Mié! _

Half awake and half asleep, Jacob embraced the woman who drew him from his earthly life and introduced him to the astral world. He heard that disembodied voice again and recognized in it something powerful.. _'Rest now my child. I will visit again.'_ Jacob felt a caress over his body. He was sure that a hand touched his head. The source of energy was unmistakable. Saini had received the blessing of his mother before her death. Seth had not.

* * *

Cathy woke up knowing that Jacob had reached a profound moment in his visioning. His body was damp as it often was in the morning. His breath was even and without distress but she could almost see his heart beat in his chest. She loved his profile in repose. It was rare for him to be asleep which she watched. Love filled her heart for the boy/man she agreed to marry.

She waited, watching his eyes shift beneath the long lashed lids and knew he would wake soon. She refused to touch him or disturb him in any way. His travels were intense. Cathy had felt him return from those places before and knew that he could be startled into frightening tremors. She let him breathe and reabsorb his energy into awareness.

His beautiful eyes fluttered open staring at her with loving warmth. He reached for her, holding her close. He could feel his passion mounting. Nothing was said. There would be time to talk. The seductiveness of her stance flooded his being. Without words they allowed their passion to be fulfilled.

A little later the pair hurried to get ready for work. Neither regretted their early morning coupling. They were both buoyed by the love they shared.

'Matriarchal Mitochondria Cathy. That **is** what it's all about,' he announced acknowledging her contribution to his learning.

Over a hasty breakfast, he continued to share bits and pieces of his astral adventure with Cathy. She was amazed at her own grasp of the information.

'Jacob that is even more fantastic. What an incredible story! It also explains the books that Pater protected. It was an inherited practice to preserve the work of someone special. You don't think the information in them is all the way from Seth do you?'

'The papers are not as old as that, but they are old. I hadn't even thought so far ahead. I am still trying to accept the role of vessel for the energies of the twins.'

'Jacob this stuff is better than TV. I wish we had more time to talk about this now but we have to go,' she said, awareness of time dampening her enthusiasm.

'I am going to check on Marcus Pinter then head into the office. If all is well, let's have lunch?'

Jacob would have been happier to sit and analyze this new found knowledge but he was in the mundane world now and clients waited.

* * *

Catherine was up early. Little Mea had been very quiet throughout the night, waking only once for a good feed before settling down. How lucky she was to have this little baby to fill an aching void in her heart but Catherine realized it was really a substitute for something that was once real and tangible. She felt a melding of two energies, swirling inside of her, willing to join together but not yet connected. She had dreamt of walking out of a deep ocean, much like Venus rising but not quite so fanciful.

The sleeping child lay as peaceful and quiet as her sleeping husband. He had been up in the night, helping. _What a kind and loving man_ she had for a husband. Little Mea began to stir. Catherine thought she might go to the nursery herself for the milk. The women were always busy. Her strength was returning. Picking up the little bundle, she had a moment when questions arose in her but she gathered an inner strength and moved towards the chamber aperture. Vincent, sensitive to each nuance of his wife, watched through narrowed eyes, forcing himself to remain calm, giving Catherine a chance to reclaim her life.

It was an easy walk to the nursery. Celeste had been about to bring the bottle.

'Catherine, Mrs Vinceent Wells! You are up already.'

'Celeste, everyone can't help me forever. I have to get moving. My strength is returning.'

Despite her strong words, she sat heavily in the comfort chair, holding firmly to Mea. Celeste brought a bottle of fresh milk which was immediately accepted by Mea. The little one was almost done when Catherine felt another presence by her side. A small face with big eyes, stared at her.

'What's your name?'

There was no immediate response. A little finger pointed instead at Mea and declared 'Baby!'

Catherine could see from the sunken eyes, matted hair and frail arms and legs that she had received little care.

'What happened to this child Celeste?'

'She was abandoned in the park by her mother, Catherine, Mrs Vincent Wells.'

'Just left alone?'

'Yes, no good clothes and no shelter.' Celeste longed to say that the baby was also found at the same place but wisely held her tongue. 'I watched for 24 hours but the mother never came back. I brought her here because she was cold and scared.'

Catherine finished feeding and asked Celeste to hold the baby. She lifted the little child on to her lap and whispered softly to her, much as she had done to the baby.

'What's your name?'

'Cilla'

'I have been asking her for days. She talks to you Catherine, Mrs. Vincent Wells.'

Catherine nodded. She held the little head against her breast and continued to whisper softly. Love overflowed from her heart. She raised tear filled eyes to Celeste holding little Mea.

'I have a child Celeste. I left him. I didn't want to. They took him away.'

Words tumbled out of her mouth. Tears flowed out of her eyes. The other women watched and waited, knowing this was a time of healing.

Vincent, who had made his way slowly behind his wife, watched from the aperture of the nursery, his own tears a mirror image. He gave no indication to anyone that he was a spectator. Only when he heard the whisper of his name, in a voice and tenor he knew so well, did he come forward and kneel at the feet of his beloved.

'Does our son hate me Vincent?'

'Never my love! He waits for you, just as I did, to return from those dark places which continue to haunt you.'

'Why was I there Vincent?'

'You stayed there for your own health and safety. Only you knew when the time was right and safe to return. You are here now with us. Your journey has been long, but we all welcome you with love in our hearts.'

'I don't want to go there again. I heard a child cry. In that instant, I knew that I could not lose my son again.'

'You must try to span the bridge of years and imagine our son growing. It is not part of your memory but I have told you so often that nothing was ever done without the blessing of your energy. I knew you were with me in spirit, as did Jacob.'

'Will he forgive me?'

'There is nothing to forgive. Your past and present are now one.'

'Celeste, prepare these children to come above. I must return to our home. If their mother is alive, I will find her and if not we will help these girls.'

Vincent wrapped his broad arms around the woman and child seated in the chair. To little Cilla who had never known a day of comfort in her life, the warmth of these two people felt like the best day ever!


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob rushed through his early morning work. He wanted to leave the office before Cathy. He had a lunch surprise for her. She had been like a rock, seeing him through the viewing of the videos and his astral travel adventures. He had no idea if all women were as forgiving and practical as his fiancée, but he thought not. Judging by the woman around the office, they all seemed cold hearted and self absorbed, out to get as much as possible. Cathy just presented herself as a much warmer genuine person.

He had checked in with Oats first. There were a couple of new clients. Jacob would interview them in the afternoon when he went to submit the DA's proposal to Marcus. As soon as his preliminary paper work was completed, he sent a text message to Cathy letting her know that they would meet at a small coffee shop/Bistro near by._ 'I'm am going ahead so we don't have to wait,' _it said.

Jacob picked items from their favourite lunches and the special treat he hoped she would enjoy. Cathy had a love of cheesecake. They had never found her ideal flavour but this place catered to unusual tastes. He had asked the owner to order a new Key Lime cheesecake. After living in Florida, Key Lime was Cathy's favourite flavour but was not readily available as a cheesy concoction in New York.

When she finally joined him, he was not disappointed. Cathy ate her homemade gourmet sandwiches with delight and squealed happily when the waiter brought out the little triangle of Key lime flavoured cheesecake, decorated with whip cream and lime skin teasers. Seeing her happiness at something so simple brought a deep smile to Jacob's face. He loved that she ate with gusto. Over a spring drink fashioned by the owner for their mini celebration he broached an important subject.

'We haven't talked about our wedding Cathy. Do you have any ideas?'

'Ooooh! Bring me this stuff every day. I'll be happy forever!' she said with dreamy eyes.

'Seriously…'

'Ok, Ok,' she surrendered holding up the plate to her nose for one last sniff. 'I thought that you would be the best person to decide a date and time, astrologically speaking of course.'

'Too many options. We could combine our charts and pick a mid point or we could pick a solstice or we could follow the route of my ancestors and marry when the star Sirius is overhead and the Nile delta is flooded to make the land fertile.'

'Jacob that sounds totally obscene,' she teased.

'Never!' Jacob's mock horror brought such a happy feeling to the both of them. They laughed out loud, drawing admiring glances from the other patrons.

'I would love to honour your ancestors but isn't Sirius the dog star?'

'Well yes, but I love dogs too and who knows maybe your ancestors were of the Anubis worshipping clan.'

Cathy became serious then. 'Jacob, I am still a little worried about marrying you, not knowing anything about my life or my people. Are you sure you don't mind?'

'Would you like to know Cathy?' he asked taking her hand. ' You can astral travel too.'

'I don't know if I want to be aware of my Biological father but I would like to have a sense of my history.'

'We'll do it then, if only to put your mind at rest.'

'If all is well Jacob, I think I would like to marry on All Hallows Eve. If I….'

Jacob hushed her with a look and a finger. He could sense her self doubt and didn't want her to give voice to it. 'We will marry anyway!'

'Thank you' she whispered, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his smiling lips.

'Cathy you make my world a happier place. What more could I ask for?'

Discussing family reminded her of the immediate circumstances of their lives. Cathy inquired about his mother. 'What do you think Jacob. We haven't seen her for days. Do you think she will be alright? I can't imagine marrying without her there.'

'I agree. You know I don't feel so sad about it. There is an aura of calm around her. I have sent her my love and some healing energy. I have accepted this separation as a process. After seeing her in the videos, I feel that she can overcome so much. My Dad has an incredible faith in her. It's wait and see, I think, but wait with hope.'

'I think she'll pull through. My mother always said she was so amazing because everything she did, she did from her heart.'

'You never told me that before Cathy. Thank you for sharing it now.'

'Let's go Jacob. I want to finish the day so we can have a wonderful evening, much like what happens in the Nile Delta,' she said with a saucy wink.

* * *

Keeping in mind the promise of the evening ahead, Jacob attacked the last of his work with gusto. Just as he was about to leave for the jail, there was a call from the DA's office.

'Jacob, it's Kevin calling.'

'Hey Kevin, I am just getting ready to visit with Marcus Pinter. I have no doubt he will be agreeable to the proposed plea.'

'We may have to put a hold on that. Murder one is going to stay on the table. We can't find his kids. Until they turn up, I have to make certain assumptions.'

'What assumptions?'

'There aren't any bodies, dead or alive. I want to see them alive, but no one has seen them either way. You may want to ask your client where they are.'

'I did. He has no idea. Jerrie took care of everything.'

'Check again. I am giving you until this evening to come up with something from your client. I don't want my assumptions to turn into a warrant. We have had a number of cases of children missing, child abuse and child abandonment. Social services are on our backs to prosecute. I don't want this to be another headline for the morning paper Jacob. Find his kids before I have to issue a subpoena DT. You can page me at this number tonight.'

Jacob hung up the phone. He knew that Marcus had not lied to him. He had no clue as to where the children would be. Puzzled by an internal telepathic message, something clicked in his head. Forgetting all about his plans to see clients in the afternoon he cleaned up his desk and went to the one place where he held out a faint hope that a dead body could talk.

* * *

Pedro, at the morgue, no longer asked anything other than the name of the person Jacob wished to see. His face showed some surprise that it was Jerrie again, but he said nothing.

Jacob willed him away. He needed to touch her hand, perhaps her heart depending on what imagery was still available.

Jerrie's body was desperately cold and hard. She should have been buried already but there was no one else to claim her body. 'Jerrie, please show me something, anything. I don't want to do it for Marcus, but if he didn't kill them, let's find out where they are and get them the help they need.'

Jacob could feel her swirling energy above him. He touched her heart area. The message received was clear. She had taken the children to a cubbyhole in the park. Many children were hidden there because their parents could not keep them. Sometimes one woman would watch over a group of them while others went out to prostitute or scavenge for food. Others would hide them for protection from abusive partners and spouses. Jacob willed himself to see deeper. He saw her children left alone there. They had not been alone to start with but Jerrie never came back to pick them up because she was dead. In a flash Jacob remembered the day he met Celeste. Immediately he knew that the children she had with her were Jerrie's.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he knew they were safe. Helpers and tunnel dwellers often watched places like the cubbyhole. There were unspoken agreements about the need to protect children. Only little ones who had been abandoned were brought into the tunnel. Others were given food and clothing and protected until their mothers came back.

There would be some challenges in returning Jerrie's children to Social Services. How would he explain finding them after so many days. At least, they were warm and fed. Marcus would only be punished for the crime he committed in law. His moral crimes would be dealt with by other powers. Jacob's mind was turning over and over with this new wrinkle. His relief at knowing their whereabouts was short-lived.

Jacob made his way to the jail from the morgue. He would just have a quick word with Marcus to ensure that he understood the situation. Somehow he would have to convince the unrepentant father that he had some responsibility for the kids. Jacob would have to notify the authorities in a reasonable way. He didn't want to think about that at all. How would he explain it?

* * *

Catherine walked through her home, inhaling its familiar scents and absorbing its energy. She glanced around, touching a few things here and there, reorienting herself. She felt as if she had been away for weeks, instead of just a few days. She heard the sound of Mea crying and hurried to her room where a small cradle held the squalling infant. Mea did not seem to like the change in atmosphere. Perhaps it was too quiet! Cilla was taking an afternoon nap on a hastily prepared cot in Sue's room. For now each of them would be responsible for one of the children. Sue brought a bottle for the baby.

Neither had any idea of the age of Mea or Cilla. Their malnourishment made it hard to tell if they were small due to age or poor nutrition. Catherine cuddled Mea, singing softly as the hungry infant drank her milk. To Catherine's delight, Mea finished her bottle and immediately began searching for more.

'I think she's feeling better Sue. She wants more.'

'We are going to have to do something else for her Catherine. It is hard to keep up now.'

'I realize that. I'd like her to continue to have milk as close to mother's milk as possible. When Jacob comes home, I'll ask him to check out resources.'

At the mention of her son's name, her heart leapt in her chest. She couldn't wait to embrace her son and ask for forgiveness. Vincent had said it was not necessary but she was adamant. She abandoned him physically for years and then emotionally. Just as he was feeling confident in her love, she suffered this terrible setback. How would he feel about her taking responsibility for these children? Catherine was determined to make a home for the Mea and Cilla, who belonged together. It would be her way to give back. She knew there would be challenges. Perhaps Jacob would not be able consider them a part of the family. She would do her best to convince him that Mea, who already held her heart needed a home and love. Without her plaintive cry, Catherine may not have returned from that black hole in her mind.

Buoyed by her plan to be a better mother and foster mother, she waited anxiously for Jacob.

The afternoon passed slowly. Catherine called Terry to help fill in the time and let her know what had happened. Vincent told her that Terry had been so worried. At the same time Terry had also offered the most plausible explanation for Catherine's breakdown. Catherine was grateful for the support to her long suffering husband.

'Terry, hi…..it's Catherine.'

'Catherine! How nice to hear from you my friend. Are you feeling better?'

'Yes, I am. You know what happened I guess.'

'I do. I was worried about you. It sounded like Vladimir's crying triggered something inside of you.

'You may be right. The last clear memory I had was our conversation, then nothing.'

'Catherine you will have these flashbacks as you try to meld your life together.'

'Will they be as bad as this one was?'

'I'd like to say _no _but I don't know for sure. What I do know is that this was a major issue with you from the very beginning.'

'It was all about Jacob wasn't it?'

'The trigger for your emotional recovery, yes of course, but Vincent was the rock.'

'And still is.'

Catherine didn't mention Cilla and Mea. She suspected that Terry might be against her taking on such a responsibility. They ended on a happy note.

'I can't wait to see you again Terry. Come soon.'

Catherine was thoughtful for a long while after the call ended. Eventually her mind strayed to Jacob. She wondered where he was.

* * *

Jacob, in a quandry about what to do, abandoned his idea of talking to Marcus, going instead straight to tunnels. He needed time to consider how to return the children with a reasonable explanation of their whereabouts. Revealing their place of safety was a threat to his home. Their continued absence was a threat to his client. He doubted if Marcus would even have a clue of the importance of it all. As he walked, his agitation and anxiety increased as it always did whenever he had to defend his home.

The tunnels were unusually quiet. Vincent was below. Jacob sensed his presence but he wanted to avoid his mother if possible. He felt bad that he had not seen his father for days. If anything Jacob felt a need to touch base. He was in no mood to deal with the deep seated feelings of abandonment. Something inside him hurt despite his rationalization of the situation but that path had no place in the urgency of the situation at hand. Jacob avoided his chambers. It was too close to his parents. The nursery was in the opposite direction. The sound of crying babies and talking women assailed his ears before he could see what was happening in there.

'Jacob Wells'

'Celeste' he acknowledged turing towards the sound of her voice. She was holding a small child in her arms.

'They are not here Jacob Wells.'

'Are they safe?'

'Yes, of course. They are with Catherine Mrs. Vincent Wells.'

'My mother!'

'Yes!'

'My mother? Are you crazy Celeste? Do you know how ill she has been?'

Celeste did not reply to this deep insult. She knew Jacob was feeling many things.

'I'm sorry Celeste. I should not have said that. But I don't understand how you could let them go with my mother. She has not even been able to speak. Is my Dad with her?'

'Go and ask her Jacob Wells.'

Frustrated, Jacob stormed out. Despite misgivings, he went to his parent's rooms. No one was there. Gramps chamber was his final destination.

Vincent was sitting quietly with Father who appeared much weakened. Jacob's state of mind was slowly erroding his commonsense. Without preamble he demanded, 'Dad, where is Mother?'

'Home Jacob.'

Vincent turned his face toward his son. 'I can feel your anger and frustration Jacob, but it does not exclude or forgive your rudeness.

'I'm sorry Dad. This is important.'

'So is your Grandfather and of course your mother. Stop for a moment and think about what you want.'

'Never mind.'

Jacob turned on his heel and left. He was surprised at how badly he was behaving. It would have been hard to admit that these days of separation from his parents had been trying and painful. He missed his mother's love, so recently found, and his father's support. His emotional control was more fragile than he anticipated.

Half running and half walking he crossed the park pathway leading towards the Brownstone. He felt his cell phone beeping a message and realized that Cathy had been forgotten. _'Where are you?'_ the text message read. His immediate and terse reply was _'Midtown'._ She would know it meant putting their evening on hold. Suddenly everything felt very complicated.

* * *

Catherine was sitting in the living room, staring out the window. Evening shadows were throwing a strange light across the sky. She held tightly to the infant in her arms feeling Mea's rapid even breathing beneath the warm blanket. She thought of her son, Jacob. Vincent had said Jacob would not be angry with her. He understood what she was going through. Catherine knew he was close by.

'Sue, can you please take Mea and keep her with you.'

'Yes of course Catherine. Are you feeling OK?'

'I'm fine, but my son is coming home and I will need to talk with him.'

When the door opened, and Jacob appeared before her, she knew Vincent had been wrong, very, very wrong. Jacob was as angry as she had ever seen him. A frightening rage radiated out from him in palpable waves. Catherine knew she had her work cut out for her.


	14. Chapter 14

'What have you done with those children Catherine?'

Jacob's clenched fists and angry face were no match for the calmness of his mother. He quickly melted under her unwavering stare.

'Jacob, my son, please sit down. Please?'

It wasn't really a question. It was a command and a reminder that she was indeed his mother. Jacob complied, feeling himself close to tears.

Catherine waited, controlling her breathing with an effort. More than anything she longed to wrap her arms around this boy/man who had lost so much of her influence and love, all his life. Patience had not always come easy to her but the long recovery took away her urgency for justice and replaced it with a calm acceptance of the here and now. She spoke softly, almost hypnotically as she explained herself.

'My son, I know I have been absent from your life for so long. This last episode of being away just reinforced all those years when I was lost to you, but somewhere in the depths of my mind I needed to rebirth you. I needed to come back knowing you through my body as well as my emotions.'

Jacob said nothing. He felt such sadness. In his mind, he saw again the images from the video and her brave fight with those horrible men. The sacrifice she made took shape within him and held his tongue. He felt sad at what she endured and how petty he had been in letting his anxiety override his common sense.

'You have every right to feel abandoned and even to be angry with me Jacob. I feel I let you down badly but it seems I don't have full control over my mind yet.'

'No Mama, you don't have to apologize. I am only angry with myself. I have paid lip service to being patient and waiting, knowing that you need time but it seems I don't have full control over my emotions yet either, especially when it comes to you,' he said echoing some of her words.

'You are still my child Jacob. Maybe you have a right to expect that I will be strong, even when you can't be.'

'I have seen your strength Mama. I would be a better person if I worked at being more like you. Too many things just got in my way today.'

She reached out a hand to touch him before continuing. 'When I was thirty and remembering my own mother's death, it led to a separation between your father and me. Truly, part of me was grieving, but my loss was mostly about not being able to give full voice to the love I felt for your father. We argued and went our separate ways for awhile.'

'What happened to bring you back together?' Jacob asked curious about this aspect of his parents.

'I had a long talk with a friend of mine. It just made me realize that love was all I needed. I could not be apart from your father. I would have to accept our love as it was. Remembering my mother's death was a catalyst for healing and accepting my relationship with your father.'

'Being caught in the middle of this hunt for these children and knowing their mother's sad life story just brought up how much I missed you, even if I tried to tell myself a hundred times that it wasn't about me, it was about you. The truth is, I am not ready to lose you again. I have only just found you.'

'There will always be a little child, inside each of us Jacob, who feels abandoned and fearful because of a loss. Grieving those losses allows us to open doors to other parts of ourselves so that we can heal. It was your father who taught me to face my fears, big or small. Even now, I face them every day and feel stronger every time I do. Come and give me a hug. In my most sad moments, I feel such an emptiness in my arms because you were taken from me without a touch between us. I have never stopped missing you.'

Jacob moved forward and held his mother sensing, with his new found insight, the exchange of energy denied to both of them. They shared this tender moment without words, savouring the special bond between mother and child. Jacob allowed his pent up anxiety to release itself in tears. His sobs were echoed from the depths of Catherine's heart.

'Tell me what worries you?' she whispered, releasing him reluctantly.

Jacob went on to explain about seeing the children for the first time with Celeste. He told her of interacting with Jerrie's spirit and of course the dilemma of Marcus.

'I can't explain to Kevin where they have been. I don't know what to tell the Social Services. How do I return them Mama, without betraying the tunnel community or the cubbyhole? The women who bring their children there do so for many reasons. It is a sanctuary for some.'

'Jacob I am not prepared to give up the girls. They have helped to heal that hole in my heart from losing you as a baby. Sisters belong together when they have no one else. Mea is a baby and would be fostered out quite quickly. Her sister would be left behind. I can't let that happen.'

'What did you call her?'

'Mea, why?'

Jacob shook his head. Mie, who gave birth to Seth and Saini, was his guiding spirit. _His ancestors worked in strange ways_ he thought. Bringing his thoughts back to the woman facing him, he realized that he was so happy to have his mother back to her normal self, he did not care if she wanted to adopt the whole world.

'As it happens, Mea is a perfect name,' he affirmed. Later he would share what he knew with his parents.

Catherine continued. 'Jacob, call Kevin and let him know the children are in a safe house. Get Marcus to give us some unique identifiers to ensure these are his children. Spirit communication is not a valid defense in court. Call social services and let them know my address. They will send someone to interview me, if not tonight, tomorrow. If the worker knows the children are safe she might not move them right away. In the meantime, we will find a lawyer to draw up papers which Marcus can sign, giving me temporary custody.'

'How do you know all this Mama?'

'Remember, I was in the DA's office not so long ago, in my mind anyway,' she amended quickly with a genuine laugh.

Jacob shared her lighthearted moment and leaned forward to hug his mother again.

'It seems we are lost without you,' ventured a voice from the doorway. Neither mother nor son had heard Vincent return.

'Vincent!'

'Dad!'

'Is everything alright?'

'Dad, I am sorry,' Jacob said rising to hug his father.

'I am too Jacob. You have had to endure a lot these days. I left you alone to fend for yourself. I should have been available to support you too.' Vincent was genuinely contrite.

'Is Gramps alright?'

'Father is holding on but he remains weak.'

'I will let him know that I am sorry for my behaviour.' Jacob continued head held high, looking at his father, 'Dad, I love that you have always wanted to protect me and be available for me, but I have to stand on my own two feet. I see that more than ever today.'

Vincent nodded, 'we all have to let go a little, even while we are still helping each other.'

Vincent walked over to give his wife a peck on the cheek. She answered the question in his eyes with a smile.

'Jacob and I were just working out a plan for the girls. He's got something to do. When you return Jacob, we will celebrate a little.'

* * *

Jacob felt relieved at having a workable outcome. He thought a little about his next steps. First and formost, he had to apologize to Cathy. He sent a detailed text message to Cathy letting her know he would have to return to the office. He knew she would understand work issues. He asked her to come and wait for him at home. He also paged Kevin and told him the news. Once he reassured everyone else, Jacob headed towards the jail, hopeful that Marcus would be compliant rather than defiant.

He confronted the petty criminal at the jail and was surprised by the reaction.

'I have been worried about Pricilla. She reminds me of my mother. She is the only kid I have ever felt close to. She's got my funny shaped toes. Where did you find them?'

'Down close to the park.'

'I told Jerrie not to leave them there! It's a sorta secret place. I was sure one of the women from there had the kids. I could have told you she'd give them up as soon as they were hungry. I couldn't tell you before. The women kinda have an understanding about the Pit and no one talks. You know what I mean?'

Jacob knew only too well. New York was full of secret places. He observed his client closely. Marcus was very subdued. The drugs he had been taking to stay on a high were wearing off slowly. His usual aggressive animation had been toned down significantly. Jacob was surprised to see tears in his eyes when he was told the girls were safe. He seemed a different man.

'What is the Baby's name?' Jacob asked gently, sensing some possibility of redemption.

'I don't think Jerrie knew what she wanted to call her. We only ever had girls. She musta run outta names.'

'Is there anything about the baby that you remember Marcus?'

'She had golden curly hair like her mother and a funny birthmark on her chest somewhere.'

'Marcus, if I find a good foster home for them, would you be willing to sign over custody until you are out of here? You would have to trust me,' he cautioned.

'I trust ya. Find somethin' better than where we lived, and with good people? Sure!'

* * *

Jacob called home to check and make sure of the girl's identities. He was not surprised to hear this from his mother.

'Mea is one of us. She has the mark.'

'I expected that she would Mama.'

'Cathy's here Jacob. She is waiting for you.'

'Tell her I am on my way.'

It felt like hours before things were finally settled. It was arranged that people from the social services would come in the morning to interview Catherine. Jacob had his doubts about her being able to hold on to the girls. Money wasn't the only criteria for being designated as foster parents. Stability was just as important. He fully intended to back her plans and enlist support from everyone if it would help.

Later that evening, when Jacob finally returned home and stood before his parents, holding the hand of his fiancée, he felt a weight shift from his shoulders.

'I am sure you both know this already but Mea and Cilla won't be the only additions to the family. I asked Cathy to come live with me and be my beloved and my wife. I was honoured that she agreed. We would like to be married on All Hallows Eve with your blessing.'

His parents shining faces said everything.

* * *

Epilogue

'Mrs. Wells, you know that we just can't give children to people because they feel like they would be good parents. You have taken these children and kept them without reporting it to the social services. Unauthorized detention is a serious offence.'

'No, I was asked to watch over two cold and hungry children until their mother returned. She never did. I had no way of knowing she was dead.'

The worker was taken aback by the direct but polite rejoinder.

'You say that you are retired. How will you support these children?'

'I have an investment which provides an adequate monthly income to support two children. Here are my tax returns.'

'You say you are married. Where is your husband and what role will he play in fathering these children?'

'My husband Vincent, works underground in the day. His identity must be protected. If you wish to interview him, it can be arranged behind a screen. Here are references about his character from well known people and a copy of our renewal of vows due to the loss of our original papers.'

'You will be stepping over others who wish to adopt children.'

'I do not wish to adopt them formally. Their natural father lives and may want to resume care of his children when he leaves jail, if he is rehabilitated. Here is his consent for temporary custody.'

'You are somewhat of an enigma Mrs. Wells. We don't have a lot of information about you.'

'I am an officer of the court and former Assistant District Attorney. I was assaulted by a crime syndicate, which has since been terminated. I spent a few years in a protection program and lived in California. Here is a report from the then District Attorney attesting to my character.'

'You have another child Mrs. Wells?'

Catherine looked up then at her son. He had stood nearby waiting to prop up his mother if needed. But as she answered the questions, he realized that she needed no prop. She was as capable and efficient as she would ever be.

'This is my son Jacob. He is also a Lawyer and Public Defender. He is to be married later this year. He and his bride will live in a separate apartment upstairs.'

'Mrs. Wells, you are remarkably well organized. I will have a quick look around your accommodation. I certainly fail to see any reason why this agreement to foster should not be approved.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Thanks again to the original authors/writers who developed the characters of Vincent and Catherine and the actors, whose artistic portrayal left such a profound impact on the fans of Beauty and the Beast TV (1987), Republic Pictures. Thank you to those who read this story and Thy Sweet Love Remembered. Your visits to this ongoing narrative continue to inspire me to write. Thanks to HB whose role as my muse is unending.

V24


End file.
